The Love That Will Last
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: Now that Link and Zelda are engage, they get experince the whole new feeling: love. Passione, love, kisses, teasing, drama, sadness, hurt, comfort. It's basically all you need and with the love they have, they will make it through. TP Link and Zelda.
1. An Acception And Zora's Domain

**A/N: Ugh! I'm sorry for changing and changing my chapters! It seems that I can never get a new chapter job until I change the other chapters. :P But I did this for a good reason and that is for to make this fanfic better. I changed how they talk in this fanfic so they now talk properly. Now, I may not be a expert on writing the characters to talk properly but I'll catch up as I go along. I just want to make this fanfic a good one so you can all enjoy what I write. =-) That's all I'm doing. The first time I re-did this fanfic was for a very good reason and that was because Link and Zelda were having too much romance…**_**relations**_**.**** I'm a Christian now so I have to be careful of what I write because we all know **_**doing it**_** before marriage is a sin. Never do that before marriage; if you know it's wrong then don't do it. Otherwise, why do it? Just so you can make a mistake on purpose? We all don't want to make mistakes but we do without knowing. We're not perfect.**

**Okay, now that my rambling is done I'll let you read. Hehehe. I wish my computer screen wasn't so big and wide!**

* * *

Link briskly walked in Telma's bar that Princess Zelda and her father, King Dobra was staying at until their palace was constructed. Despite wanting to take his time on walking, he didn't want to be late on the king. Link had gotten a letter from the fair king, saying he wanted Link to come down to the bar A.S.A.P. Link thought it was rather urgently; so he had to leave Ordon on Epona quickly and managed to go to Hyrule within the next day.

As Link walked down the halls that lead to a big room that was set for Princess Zelda and her father, where Telma told him it was at, Link's thought about Princess Zelda. She had to have a suitable suitor, and those other boring stuff that Zelda thought of. Little did Link know that Princess Zelda had her eyes on him, and only him. At some points when they were talking privately or taking a walk around Hyrule, she would sometimes act weird, talk in an odd, almost sexy, slow voice, and would even batter her eyes at him. Link thought she was sick and had asked Zelda that one day after she did those things...but he ended up getting a slap in the face. Link, being a young man, didn't know what caused her to do that. He was just so confounded that day.

Link believed that her father had noticed that she was doing the voice, the eyes, and the tone with him, even when they were in his presence. Sometimes, Link was just frightened at how she acted around him. It wasn't her. Princess Zelda usually doesn't act like that, and it certainly wasn't her. Link didn't had a clue what she was doing, or even trying to do for the matter, until her father told him that Princess Zelda was flirting with him. At that statement, it made Link blush red. Nobody has flirted with him before, even a beautiful young woman such as Princess Zelda. It made Link slightly happy that Zelda, a princess, has been flirting with him, for he had an eye for her but was afraid to tell her how he felt about her. It wasn't until the day before he got the letter when he just came back from defeating Ganondorf.

When Link approached the door, there were two guards on each side of the door, their sword pulled out and held in front of them against their chest. They noticed instantly when he approached and bowed, taking a hold of the doorknobs and opening them for him.

"They're waiting for you, Master Link," the guard on the left said, both he and the other guard still bowing. Link nodded, telling them thank you and with a deep breath, he walked in the room, the doors closing behind him when he entered.

Directly across from him, the king was sitting at a long, round table at the side of the room, his arms neatly on the table. To Link's luck and disluck, Zelda was sitting by her father, reading a piece of paper. When the doors slammed closed, Princess Zelda looked up and a smile slowly crept onto her lips. Link smiled back slightly and turned to the king.

"Sit down, Link," King Dobra said, motioning with his hand to tell Link to sit at the table. Link walked towards the table and sat himself in a seat, him being across King Dobra and Zelda.

"Hello, Link," Zelda said, using that flirting voice of hers. King Dobra gave her an evaluated look, though Zelda ignored it. Link felt a blush come upon his cheeks, but he spoke.

"Hello…Zelda…" he managed to croak out, his throat suddenly becoming very dry. Zelda grinned at him mentioning her first name. Throughout their walks and talks, Zelda had precisely said to Link to call her Zelda, for she thought him calling her 'Princess' seemed wrong, since they were good friends and all. Link took a glance at Dobra to see if he minded that Link had called Zelda by her first name. He seemed to not of have minded.

"I have brought you down here because I want to thank you properly," Dobra began, sitting up straighter in his seat. "I have a reward for you for saving Hyrule…and my daughter."

"Think nothing of it, sir," Link said, offering him a smile. "I'd save Zelda and Hyrule any day." A relived expression washed on Dobra's face, as Zelda just flushed, fingering her fingers.

"Well," the king began. "I'm glad. But I feel the need to thank you. So, I present to you with this…" At said that, a guard then walked beside Dobra and handed him a big bag. When it made a noise of it sounding like coins when Dobra sat it on the table, Link then knew it was rupees. King Dobra slid the bag towards Link, who stopped it from sliding off the table easily. "One thousand rupees," he continued. Link's eyes widened at that and his mouth agape a little, looking down at the bag. Dobra laughed, as did Zelda, but softly. Link looked up when she laughed and smiled. "Please Link, take it. As thanks to my gratitude."

It was silent for a moment. Link looked down at the bag full of rupees and then at King Dobra and then the lovely Princess Zelda. She gave him a simply, regular smile, which Link smiled back to with a small nod. Link looked back down at the bag again and thought for a moment. He couldn't take the rupees; it would feel like was stealing from the king, that he was just greedy and wanted the rupees for himself when he really didn't need it. So Link pushed the bag of rupees back to King Dobra. "I thank you for your gracious offer, your majesty, but I object."

"Wha-what?" Dobra stuttered, standing up quickly, as did Zelda. Both of them had shock expressions on their faces, and Link couldn't but help chuckle at that to himself. "Why is that? I mean, money makes everyone happy!"

"But not I," Link replied, standing up and making his way towards the door. "Money does not make me happy."

"What is it you wish for?" The king's words stopped Link in his tracks. Link turned around as Dobra spoke again. "Anything you ask, you'll get it. Anything to make you happy, you'll get. We can't have a wistful hero to save Hyrule." Link shook his head.

"Something that I can't have," he said sadly, his eyes on Zelda. "I wish for the most wonderful woman in Hyrule. But I cannot have her."

"And why is that?" Dobra pushed, crossing his arms, a foul look on his face. "Surly with your handsome looks you can get any woman you want."

"Except for the one I want."

"And who is this woman you speak of?"

Link hesitantly answered. He chose his words carefully so his secret wasn't out, yet the king managed to turn the tables. He was a smart king that was for sure. "Your daughter…"

Zelda gasped, putting a hand lightly to her mouth and the king's eyes widened.

"What?!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. Link did not flinched, nor did Zelda, but the guards in the room did, for they were standing right by him.

"Link…" Zelda whispered, going around the table and running to him. When she reached him, she placed her hands on his chest, which Link took her hands gently and they both stared into each other's eyes. "Do you really mean that? Am I that mystery woman that you speak of all the time?"

Link blushed, not really knowing that he had even talked about the 'mysterious woman' during their time together but nonetheless, Link nodded.

"Yes," Link whispered back. "You are."

All Zelda did was look into his eyes, uncertain in hers. She was certain that she loved him, but she was uncertain if Link really did want her. He could have any woman but he chose her. Zelda must admit; she did felt flattered. But her father didn't.

"Unbelievable…" he whispered.

"Zelda, I've love you ever since I met you," Link began, taking a deep breath to gather up his courage. "I've loved you always, even when we had our arguments. They were silly ones to fight over, but I still loved you. No one, not even goblins can't stop me from loving you so." One of Zelda's wrists got out of Link's grasp and went up to his cheek and caressed it. "I should've said this ever since we were little, even if we didn't think of it as love."

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked, curiously and softly. Link let out a breath before he spoke.

"I love you."

It was said with so much passion and love that it took Zelda and her father off guard. Dobra, who was currently looking down and shaking his head at Link's words, slowly looked up when he heard Link. He looked at Link curiously, wondering what he'll do next, or what his daughter would do.

It seemed slow for Link. He was waiting patiently yet impatiently for Zelda's answer, or even action. If she loved him, then he'd stick with her no matter what. But, if she didn't…then Link would walk out of her life, let her be with a suitor.

"Link…I…" Link nodded, telling her to continue. "I love you too. I feel the same way about you. Whenever I battered my eyes at you or used that sort of sexy tone in my voice, it was because-" Zelda was cut off when Link placed his arms around Zelda's back, his hands on her waist, and pulled her to him, their lips meeting. Zelda's stomach tingled at Link's lips on hers. It almost made her cry. All these years…the daydreams…the thoughts…he did love her, and she loves him. It was really what they both wanted; each other.

Zelda ran a hand through Link's hair as they kissed. Link's hands tightened on her waist. They kissed slowly but passionately, letting their emotions for each other spill out in their first kiss. Link deepened the kiss by pressing Zelda's head closer to his with his hand. Zelda's hands found Link's cheeks and cupped them while King Dobra just stood there, shocked to see his daughter to kiss a poor boy. He interrupted their kiss by clearing his throat. They broke apart and turned to Dobra, Link's arm snaked around Zelda's waist and Zelda's hand on his shoulder.

"Well…" Dobra trailed off. "It seems that you care about my daughter very much." Link nodded.

"Very much, sir," he said, looking down at her. "I love her." Zelda smiled and looked up at him. She leaned up and placed her head against Link's, him closing his eyes.

"And Zelda, do you feel the same?" Dobra asked, putting his arms behind his back. Zelda nodded.

"I love him so much it hurts."

"Very well…" Dobra pondered, rubbing his chin. It was then that Link opened his eyes and looked at the king and then at Zelda. He broke away from their embrace and got on one knee, grasping Zelda's hand.

"Sir," Link began, getting the king's attention, who was startled to see what Link was doing, just as Zelda. "I wish for Zelda's hand in marriage."

The king just stood there, smiling and chuckling. Link bit his lip as he answered. "You shall." Zelda gasped in happiness and Link smiled, turning to Zelda and standing up.

"Marry me," he said simply, his eyes burning in hers. Zelda smiled tearfully.

"YES!" she yelled, throwing herself in Link's arms, bringing his face to her lips. As they began to kiss passionately, Link grinned against their lips. Perhaps the fairy tales that were read to him as a child were real…

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

Link looked down at Zelda, brushing a one of her front braids out of her face. They were both by Link's house, Zelda lying down, her hands propped behind her head and Link sitting beside her. Since Zelda had no place to go, Link asked for permission from her father if he could take her to Ordon; he accepted. Link knew she would've got bored at Telma's bar.

Zelda, being a princess and all, was supposed to pick a suitor and get married to him, although Zelda hadn't chosen anyone. Most of the prince's were snobby and or spoiled, which she didn't take a liking to that at all. Zelda was unspoiled; she didn't ask for anything, not unless it was something she needed. Never have she ever been spoiled. She was taught to think of others and not of herself. To Link, she was just so incredibly wonderful.

"Believe what?" Link asked lying down beside Zelda and drawing her into his arms, then placed around her waist. He placed his hand on Zelda's neck and stroked his thumb on the side of it. "That I'm engaged an incredibly beautiful woman?"

Zelda flushed and looked down, a smile gracing her pink lips. "Thank you for the compliment, Link," she said, keeping her head down, the smile still on her lips. Link smiled at it and thought about kissing those small, reduce lips but Link kept his control. He would have to if he was going to wait to be her husband until their wedding."But, in my state of opinion, I doubt I am nearly as beautiful as you say I am.

"Oh, yes you are," Link whispered.

Indeed Zelda was beautiful. Her light, long, brown hair was braided into three braids, a thin, white cloth wrapped around them to keep them in hold in place. The dress she wore was simply beautiful. It was mostly white but at the bottom of the dress was designs of that was a symbol of Hyrule. On over on the top of her dress, she wore a smooth, purple vest. It looked furry but it was smooth if you ran your fingers over it. On her head was the crown that told everyone she was the princess. The jewels in it were stunning but not as stunning as Zelda, even though she had a petite form. The gloves she wore reached all the way to her elbows; now that was something like would consider as a long glove! In front of the bottom dress was a design cloth attach to the middle of the bottom. It had these symbols and decorations on it. It almost looked like a code for some kind of secret or something. But Link knew it was symbols of Hyrule. And to go with the dress, she was wearing sandals.

"Do you know how many times you were on my mind during my journey?" Zelda looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with curiousness. "I've always thought about you. Never have I pushed a single thought about you away in my mind. You were always on my mind numerous times; it was hard to _not _to think about you." Zelda smiled softly at Link and he couldn't hold back when he saw that smile. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "And, not to mention, I was worried when I saw you trapped in the triforce unconscious."

Zelda took Link's hand that was on her neck and caressed his palm, looking deeply into his eyes with love and sincere. "But I'm just fine, Link," Zelda whispered.

"Yes, but when I saw you, I thought you were hurt," Link said in a quiet voice. He then smiled and kissed her head. "It was the first thing that came into my mind. But I'm glad you're fine."

Zelda smiled and placed her head on Link's shoulder while Link brought an arm around her back and began to rub it. Link placed his chin on Zelda's head and pulled her closer to him. Zelda was falling asleep from Link rubbing her back. She herself began to trace shapes on Link's chest in a lazy manner, trying not to go to sleep by Link. It was always easy for her to fall asleep.

The moment was just...perfect. The crickets were chirping their legs together, making the moment even more perfect for the two. A small breeze blew through but that didn't stopped Zelda from being in Link's arms. She was warm in his hold and barley felt the breeze when it swept through. Though when she shivered slightly, she just cuddled in Link's arms, which he had his arms tighten around her. The moon shone brightly, reflecting on Zelda's face, making her look even more truly beautiful than she was. No words were really needed for how beautiful Zelda was; it was too hard to describe for Link. All he could think of was that she's the beautifulest woman Hyrule, or in their case Ordon. He could barley believe when she chose him and not some suitor. It truly did make him think that fairy tales do exist.

Finally, after nearly falling asleep by Link's rubbing, Zelda shook herself awake, for she was half asleep. She took Link's hand, halting him in his tracks.

"Stop it!" she said. Link grinned.

"What?" He knew what the answer was but he just wanted to play. Throughout the secret walks and talks they had, even if they weren't allow seeing each other. Link knew what make her tick, what made her sad, what made her happy and most importantly, what annoyed her and where her tickle spot were.

"Stop rubbing my back," Zelda said, taking Link's hand off her back. "It's making me sleepy." Link raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't know.

"I'm doing that?"

"Yes, you're doing that," Zelda said in a low voice, imitating Link. He laughed and leaned in to kiss Zelda. Their lips met and Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck, kissing him back, tiling her head to the side. As the kiss grew, Link daringly, but slowly slide his tongue in Zelda's mouth. He didn't know if Zelda would pull away and slap him or if she would just kiss him back. He certainly hopes she would do the second part.

Zelda's eyes widened when she felt his tongue slide in her mouth and she gasped lightly, but responded by doing the same thing, putting a hand at the back of his head. She pulled his head closer to hers and Link groaned at that, excitement and a little bit of pleasure filling in him. It sparked inside of him that made his stomach do flips. There were some women in Link's life. Some he had kissed, some he had even had taken a liking to but he never courted. He had like many women and girls...that is until he realized he fell in love with Zelda.

In the kiss, she was pouring her emotions in the kiss. The love, care and passion they held for each other. As well as Link, but with an extra feeling. And it was happiness. Happy that she chose him, happy that she didn't turned him down or the proposal. Happy that she loved him back. At the moment she accepted the proposal, Link felt like the happiest man in Hyrule.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, breathless. Link smiled softly. "I love you," he murmured, placing a hand on her cheek. Zelda smiled, tears at the corner of her eyes. Oh how long she waited for someone to tell her that was besides her father. To say it to her with love and that really meant it. To say it for whom truly did love her.

"I love you too," Zelda said, taking Link's hands in her own.

A breeze then blew, blowing Zelda's braids and Link's green, long hat. Zelda looked at him and noticed that he had a couple of cuts on his face. Some parts of his tunic were ripped slightly. He looked dirty from fighting the goblins and mini bosses, and his hair was tousled a little, but still had that loveable smile on his face. Zelda assumed that when they sent the letter, Link had just probably gotten back to Ordon and didn't have a chance to wash up. Zelda smiled and placed her hand on Link's cheek, fingering the cuts. He flinched and Zelda pulled away quickly, feeling guilty that she had caused the pain to Link; but he shook his head.

"It wasn't you," he said. "My back is just a little sore."

Zelda frowned and sat on her knees. "Do you want me to rub it?" Link grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zelda smiled and got behind Link. She placed her hands on Link's back and began rubbing his back gently. Every now and then, he would groan and Zelda would kiss him.

"Zelda…" Link trailed off after a moment or two.

"Yes, Link?" Zelda asked, moving her hand to Link's shoulder blades and began to rub it there. He groaned again as he turned his head around to Zelda.

"I must know," he began. Zelda nodded, telling him to continue. "Have you…ever courted anyone before me?"

Zelda smirked, chuckling to herself. No wonder why he was quiet. He was afraid that there was once someone in her life before she met him, someone that she loved. Zelda couldn't blame him. She too have wondered if Link ever courted a woman or a girl or at least had someone special to him as they rode to Ordon but she didn't ask. Deciding to tease him, she kept the smirk on her face.

"Have you ever courted anyone before me?"

Although Zelda was only joking, she was serious at the same time. What if she wouldn't do a good job at being his fiancé or wife? What if she made him upset? What if she doesn't give him enough love, or too much love? Other thoughts swarm her head, but she pushed them aside as Link frowned. Zelda bit her lip, her hands tightening on his shoulder blades, making the muscles in there hurt just a little. Link winced but he just shifted himself. When Link mumbled something, Zelda couldn't understand what it was, for it was above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, putting a hand to her ear and cupping it.

"There..." Link began but stopped, afraid of how Zelda would think. He felt Zelda release her tight grip on him and began to rub his shoulder blades, he felt more relaxed. "There have been some women and girls that I took a liking to. They were just crushes, though. And then there were me kissing women and girls. But they were just kisses, Zelda." Link told her that when he felt her tighten her grip on him once again. "I never kissed them like I just kissed you. But no, I haven't courted a woman or a girl before."

"And nor have I with a man or a boy." Link seemed relieved and Zelda smirked at that, knowing what he was thinking. "What's wrong? Relieved?" Link grinned and fully turned to Zelda.

"Well, if you did court some man or boy before me, then I would have to be better than him." Zelda tapped her finger, pretending to think. She then smiled and shook her head, placing her arms around Link and pulling herself to him.

"Let's just hope that we'll keep it this way," Zelda said, snuggling to him. Link was confused at first after saying what she said in his head a couple of times, he understood. She meant their relationship as to be husband and wife.

"Of course!" Link exclaimed, hugging Zelda to him and looking down at her. "After waiting all these years? I would never dream of breaking our new relationship that we shall experience, Zelda. Why are you worried about that?"

Zelda shook her head. "It's not that," she said. "I'm worried that I'm going to ruin our relationship after we're married." Link raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Link asked. Zelda slowly looked up at Link. There was something in her eyes but Link couldn't make it out.

"I was always told that I seemed like the one to break a relationship with someone," Zelda admitted, her hands going to the collar of Link's tunic and grasping on it. "And I guess I just believed them."

Link smiled and kissed Zelda's cheek and shook his head, for that her thought words weren't needed. He looked up at the sky, guessing it must've been almost midnight and looked down at Zelda.

"I should probably get you to Uli and Rusl's," he said, getting her attention. He saw the frown in her eyes and he smiled, smoothing out her hair. "Don't worry, I'll still be here. I already told them about you and had they promise that they won't treat you like a princess." Zelda closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment or two, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Link knocked on Uli and Rusl's door with Zelda shyly behind him, clutching his hand. Link felt sorry for her. She was probably nervous around new people. As long as he knew Zelda, she never did have over her shyness of meeting new people. She always had these thought of 'What if'. 'What if they don't like me?', 'What if they think I'm not nice enough?', 'What if none of them likes me?'. It always drove her up the wall and Link down the wall. He, on the other hand, got over his shyness when he met Zelda. She always told him that it's how you act towards people if they will like you or not. If you're nice to them, they'll accept you. If you're rude to them, they won't accept you as much but still will but most likely get slightly annoyed at times.

As the door opened, Zelda gulped and a man and woman appeared at the entryway. The woman had cropped, short blonde hair and the man had blonde brown-ish hair. They smiled at Link and greeted him, who greeted them back kindly. It was then a boy, perhaps around eight or so ran towards the entryway and grinned at Link.

"Link!" he exclaimed, running towards him. Link let go of Zelda's hand and kneeled down to Colin's height and pulled him in a hug. After they broke away, Colin noticed Zelda as Link stood up and grinned, walking towards her and surprisingly, giving her a hug. Zelda looked down at him in surprise. Usually no child would do that if they were near her; just shyly wave, but this child however was different.

"Um…" Zelda bit her lip in unsure and nervousness but she could tell that the child was friendly and smiled gently at him. "Hello, there." Colin looked up at her grinned, possibly recognizing her. He took her hand and led her a few feet from Link, pointing at her.

"Look, dad!" he said, beaming. "It's Princess Zelda!" Rusl chuckled.

Rusl ruffled Colin's hair. "Keep an eye on your sister until we get back in, okay?" Colin nodded, let go of Zelda's hand, and ran inside. Link stood beside Zelda and leaned to her ear as Rusl and Uli looked after Colin.

"That's Colin, their son." A realization crept on Zelda's face and she nodded. "His sister is a new born baby that was born a couple weeks ago." Zelda wanted to go "Awww" but she held it back. As Rusl and Uli turned back to Link and Zelda, they smiled at them.

"Well…Zelda…I'm Rusl," the older man began, taking Zelda's hand and shaking it. Next was the woman. "And this is my wife, Uli." Zelda smiled, feeling less uncomfortable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said. The couple smiled and bowed jokingly to her. Zelda laughed and Link smiled to himself.

_At least she seems a little comfortable… _he thought to himself. Rusl turned to Link and stepped down the porch and put a friendly arm around Link's shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, Link," Rusl said. "We'll make sure she gets comfortable." Link smiled.

"Thank you, Rusl," he said. Rusl patted Link on the shoulder and walked up to the porch with Uli. Zelda turned to Link and gave him a hug, who hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Zelda asked as she and Link pulled away. Link smiled.

"I don't see why not." Zelda giggled and walked into the house with Rusl and Uli. Before walking fully into the house with them, she stopped and turned around, a smile on her lips.

"I love you!" she called out to him. Rusl and Uli looked at each other, smiles on their faces as they watched. Link blushed but called back to her.

"I love you too!"

Zelda grinned before walking in the house. Once they were in, Link began to walk off and Uli shut the door behind them.

"Well…" Rusl began, clearing his throat. "I think I'll go and see how Colin is holding up with the baby." Uli nodded and with that, Rusl walked off. As Uli locked the door for the night, she looked at Zelda, who was shifting nervously. Uli chuckled and put a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?" she asked in a friendly tone. Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you," Zelda said. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just head to bed."

"Of course." Uli nodded. She led Zelda into the spare room that she was going to stay in and opened the door for her. Inside it was a bed on the left side, a desk at the right side, which had drawers, pens, paper, and even drawing and writing paper. By the desk was a light green door, which was to be a closet for Zelda and by the bed was a nightstand that held a small lamp, which the nightstand held a small drawer. The sheet on the bed where blue and they looked silky and smooth, which Zelda confirmed it as the sort kind of silky sheets when she walked towards the bed and ran her fingers down it. On the middle of the bed was a nightdress.

When Uli saw Zelda picking up the nightdress, she smiled. "We bought that for you. Link sent a letter to us right before you two took off here, saying that you'll need some sort of sleeping wear. So Rusl and I went out to Castle Town and bought you that."

Zelda unfolded the nightdress carefully; afraid she was going to break it. It was a simple nightdress. It was red and had polka dots on it and was long enough to cover most of her legs, and was thankful for that. She remembered back at the castle when she would always have to wear these clothing's to make the suitors more interested in her if they weren't. Zelda didn't approved of it, nor for someone marrying her for her status and body, but she still wore them to please the people and her father.

Zelda turned to the woman and smiled. "Although you did not have to get me anything, thank you." Uli smiled.

"It was no trouble at all," Uli said. "Good night."

"Night." Zelda smiled at Uli as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Zelda sat down her nightdress and took off her current clothing before putting on her nightdress. She sat the clothing she was wearing earlier at the desk and then went in the bed, getting under the sheets. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Oy! Link!"

Link went to his window and found Fado standing in front of his house, smiling sheepishly at him. Link smiled and shook his head, chuckling. He left his window, put on his Ordon shirt, for he was wearing the rest of his usual clothing, and climbed down the ladders and then stepped out of his house. He climbed down the ladder that was by the door. When he was close to getting down, he let go of the ladder and landed on his feet, brushing himself.

He turned to Fado and raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I love to help out at the ranch, you do realize it's my day off, right?" Link asked as he walked towards Epona and untied her reins from the side of his house and began to lead her into Ordon, Fado by his side.

"I apologize for it, Link," Fado said, frowning. "They just won't listen to me."

"Maybe that's because you don't have a horse?" Link chuckled. Fado actually considered that for a moment before he repeatedly nod his head.

"Yeah, maybe that's it!" he said, pointing a finger in the air, as if he had figured something out. Link rolled his eyes and halted the three and turned towards Fado, handing him Epona's reins.

"Why don't you rent you Epona?" Link suggested. "Just bring her back when you're done." Link nodded towards behind him, where his house was at.

They were at the entrance of Ordon and Link saw most of the grown-ups out and about, but not the children. Those kids would always sleep in. He looked at Fado, who seemed hesitant.

"I don't know, Lin-"

"No, I insist," Link interrupted, shaking his head. "I have to make sure that Zelda's stay at Uli and Rusl's was alright." He paused for a moment before he continue, picking the right words to say. "She was a little uncomfortable last night."

Fado nodded as he accepted the reins. "How about this?" Fado began. "I'll round 'em up for you and when you put 'em in the barn, I'll give you a week off to relax and be with your fiancé." Fado winked and Link bushed but smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Link agreed. "I'll see you at sunset, then?" Fado nodded, bid him goodbye, and then walked off to the ranch with Epona. Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head, a smile on his lips. Fado could never seize to amaze him or the others of Ordon.

Link then began to go down the path that would lead him to Rusl and Uli's house. Link figured that Zelda would like some fresh air and perhaps a walk around Ordon. She would probably find it better than staying in her room while he was on her journey. He couldn't image him being in his room for how long Zelda was during his journey, and he guessed she was for a while.

Link knew she must've been at least a little uncomfortable around Rusl and Uli, but he didn't know about Colin. He would think she would warm up to the child, seeing as he is just like kitten. Link remembered saving Colin from that green monster but before that, Colin did a brave thing, even the boy thought he couldn't do. He had saved Beth; pushed her out of the way and let the green monster take him instead of Beth. Link would have to talk to Rusl about a medal for Colin.

A few minutes later, after being said hello to by the villagers of Ordon, Link got to Rusl and Uli's house, upon seeing Zelda with Uli and Colin on the porch, chatting. The two women were sitting on the porch while Colin was standing behind Zelda, braiding the back part of Zelda's braid. Link raised his eyebrow at that. He didn't think he wanted to know either.

It was then that Colin, who was finished with the braid, noticed Link and smiled. He ran down the porch and up to Link, hugging his legs. Link stopped and looked down at the boy, who looked up at him and smiled. Link smiled and kneeled down to Colin and brought him into a hug, then started tickling him.

Colin let out a laugh, catching Zelda and Uli's attention as Colin laughed harder. Link laughed as well but not so much as Colin, who was starting to burst out laughing.

"S-stop it, Link!" Colin managed to say, holding his stomach as Link tried to tickle him. "I'm ticklish!"

Link grinned and tickled him some more before he let go of Colin, letting him catch his breath. Zelda giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Link looked up and smiled, and took note that she was in Uli's old Ordon clothing. She had on a white shirt, which had a small slit on each of the short sleeves, but were held together with thread X's. The collar of the shirt was high on her throat, and like the short sleeves, it had a small slit on it and was tied together the same way. Over the shirt, she wore a green vest that was laced together. The skirt she wore was knee length and beautiful. It was the same forest green as her vest and had simple embroidery of leaves along the bottom. A small slit went up both sides of the skirt for mobility. As for shoes, she was wearing brown boots. Along with it, she was wearing a bandana that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. The green cloth had the same leaf embroideries on it as her skirt. Link's eyes were glued on Zelda, unable to take them away from her. Colin looked between him and Zelda and grinned. He held out his hands and tickled Link. His eyes widened and he began to laugh, turning his attention to Colin.

"Pay back, Link!" Colin smirked. He continued to tickle Link, pleased to get laughter from Zelda and Uli. He knew that Link was very ticklish on his stomach, which is why he chose to tickle him there. It was the ultimate pay back.

"Attack Link!" Zelda yelled a few minutes later, pointing towards the hero. His eyes widened and Colin did what the princess said. He jumped up and knocked Link to the ground, sitting on him and his hands traveling quickly around Link's stomach, where he got burst out laughing from him.

After a few minutes of laughing and tickling, Colin got off of Link and let him catch his breath before he stood up, slightly panting. He looked down at Colin and then at Uli.

"Well, looks like we have another Rusl, Uli," Link said, winking. Uli laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes," she agreed. "It seems so."

"Hey, Colin!" a voice said. Colin turned around, as did Link while Zelda and Uli looked behind Colin's shoulder.

Talo and Beth were running up to him and when they reached him; they were slightly out of breath. "Do you want to play with us?" Beth asked. Link crossed his arms and smiled. At least Colin had gotten some respect from the kids that were picking on him before.

Colin grinned and nodded.

"Sure!" he said. With that, he said goodbye to Zelda, Uli and Link and ran off with Talo and Beth.

Uli smiled. "I'm glad he has friends now," she said. Link turned to her. "I was starting to worry that only you and Ilia were his friends."

Link nodded. "Yeah, I was feeling the same way," he said. He looked at Zelda at the corner of his eye, finding her playing with her one of her front braids. Uli noticed Link and stood up, letting the two be together alone.

"Well…" Uli trailed off, turning towards the door. "I'm going to go in and see how Rusl and the baby are." Link didn't say anything; he just merely nodded his eyes still on Zelda. As Uli walked in the house, Link let a smile creep on his lips. A moment or two later, Zelda felt eyes on her and looked up at Link, finding him staring at her intently. She smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Link said innocently, shrugged. He walked towards her held out his hand. "How about we take a walk around Ordon and then I can introduce you to the mayor?" Zelda smiled and took her hand in his, letting Link help her stand up. And as they began to walk, Link placed his arm around Zelda's waist, his hand taking hers.

"Sounds lovely." Zelda smiled. "But there is no need to introduce me to the mayor. I met him about a couple of months ago in Castle Town. He was getting some food for him and his daughter, I believe." Link raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't he of go to one of the shops at Ordon and get the food there?" Link asked, wondering why Mayor Bo couldn't do that. Link usually does, but for the little stuff he needs.

"He said that the shop at Ordon didn't have what he wanted," Zelda answered. Link chuckled.

"That's Mayor Bo for you," Link said. "If you don't have what he wants, he'll go to Hyrule to get it."

It was then quiet for a moment, Link showing Zelda around Ordon, telling her what it was and who owns it, and then he showed her a hill that lead to the ranch, which Link told her that every now and then, a goat will get out of the ranch and will come in town, which involves Link to wrestle it and get it back to the ranch. Zelda had to laugh at that when they began to walk towards his house for breakfast.

"Seriously?" she asked, referring to wrestling the goats. Link nodded and Zelda bit her lip to stop the laughter boiling up inside of her.

"The first time I tried it…well…" Link paused for a moment to look at Zelda. "I got trampled by it." Zelda gasped and placed her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles. Link grinned. "So yeah…not one of the best experience with the goats."

"Oh, you poor thing," Zelda cooed, kissing Link's cheek. He blushed slightly. There was a moment of silence until they got to Link's house. They climbed the ladder to the door and then walked in it, where Link walked towards a table that was in the middle of the room and picked up a basket with a couple of eggs in it. Thankfully, Ilia managed to save him some so he wouldn't go hungry, and there were enough for two people.

"Are you hungry?" Link asked as he looked for a pan. After a few minutes of looking, he found one and walked towards the little fire place/oven he had. There was a big pot hanging on a railing in the fireplace and Zelda assumed that's where he cooked his meals.

"Famished!" Zelda exclaimed, giving Link a smile. He looked over his shoulder and smiled before he turned his head back around. He pulled out another railing and hooked the pan to the railings so it would stay. He then put the ingredients to make the eggs and then put it in the pan, where Zelda heard a sizzling noise.

"Do you want me to help?" Zelda asked, putting her arms behind her back. Believe it or not, she knew a thing or two about cooking. It was lucky for her that Impa taught her. Link momentarily stood away from the food and turned to Zelda and shook his head.

"No, no," he said. "I'm making this for you. It's my treat, your Highness." Link jokingly added the bow and Zelda laughed. Link looked up and grinned. Zelda nodded and did the same thing, and went to sit at the table while Link went back to the pan.

After a few minutes or so, Link finished the eggs and then put the servings on two plates and then carried them to the table. He sat one of the plates in front of Zelda, handing her a fork with it and then he sat his plate in front of where he was going to sit, and that was by Zelda.

He turned to her. "Would you like anything to drink?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she said. She then smiled. "Thank you." Link smiled and then sat next to her and they began to eat.

"Mmm…" Zelda said as she popped another piece of egg in her mouth. "This is delicious!" Link beamed.

"Thank you."

Zelda looked at him curiously, leaning on the table. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Uli taught me," Link answered, taking a bite out of an egg. "Pretty much I've learned what women should learn." Zelda smirked.

"Sewing?" she asked. Link laughed and nodded.

"Actually, yes," Link said, catching Zelda off guard. He noticed her surprise look and chuckled. "That way, I can make my own clothes if I ever need new ones."

Zelda nodded her head, agreeing with him. After they were done eating, they took their plates and sat them by the fire where Link would remind himself to clean the dishes later on.

"So, did you like it?" Link asked, referring to the eggs he had made.

"Yes, it was good," Zelda said. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Thank you." Link shrugged.

"I figured that you would be hungry so I'd thought I would make you something," Link said. Zelda smiled sweetly at him before she placed her arms around Link's neck and gave him a hug, her mouth next to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered. Link smiled, placing his arms around Zelda's waist and pulling her closer to him, his cheek on the side of her head.

"I love you too," Link said, lightly putting a kiss on her head. After a few minutes or so, they pulled away and Link traced Zelda's lip with his finger. Zelda giggled slight, her soft, pink lips moving slightly with it, making Link smile. He pressed a little kiss on her lips.

"Link..."

"Yes?"

Zelda looked up, a smirk in her eyes. "I just noticed something." Link raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You have failed to shave."

Link laughed, feeling his chin. Indeed, there were stubs on there. Zelda giggled, running her index finger over the stubs. Link smiled and tilted his head to the side, looking at Zelda's face. There was a smile on her face and he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her eyes as she looked up at him. Link placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Zelda closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a happy sigh. Link looked down at her and kissed her head, his fingers playing with hers.

"So…" Link said after a few minutes of holding her. "What do you want to do?" Zelda looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really so sure," she admitted softly. "What do you usually do when you have nothing to do?" Link seemed thoughtful for a moment before he answered.

"I usually go swimming at Zora's Domain." Link smirked at the smile on her face. "You want to go there?" He laughed when she nodded eagerly and grinned, taking her hand. "Okay then! Let's go!" He began to lead her towards the door, but Zelda frowned and stopped him.

"Link, wait," she said, halting him. Link turned around to her, his eyebrow raised. "Won't our cloths get rumple when they dry if wear these to go in the water?" Link chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ordon cloths dry faster the Hyrule cloths." Zelda allowed Link to pull her out the door. She opened her mouth to say something when she saw that Epona wasn't tied to Link's house when she and Link got down from the ladder but Link just shook his head, telling her he had another way. Zelda nodded and he led her into the forest that way by his house. Within a few minutes they were at the spring of the forest, standing only a few feet away from the water. Zelda raised an eyebrow at Link and opened her mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted her.

_I sense a hero and a princess in my presence._

At that, the whole spring lit up, decorations of lines that lit up on the rocks appearing and a big, round light ball slowly rose out of the water and transformed into one of the spirit of lights, Ordona. Zelda gasped lightly, putting a hand over her mouth. Link grinned and placed an arm around Zelda. Ordon nodded its head at Zelda, its way of bowing.

_It is an honor to meet the Princess Zelda. I've heard many great things about you, and how caring you are._

"Well, the people of Hyrule are right about one thing," Link said, looking down at his fiancé, who looked up at him and smiled when he spoke. "She is caring."

_What can I do for you, young hero?_

"We wish to go to Zora's Domain," Link replied. "If you don't mind teleporting us there."

_No, of course not. If you need to get back to Ordon, just go to the Prince and let him know that I requested for you and Princess Zelda to have a specially made Zora suit for you. So then, if you want to leave, just put the suit on and swim underwater. Don't worry about holding your breath; you'll be able to breathe underwater. Swim until you get to a rock. Open it and swim your way through it. Once you swim through it, you should resurface at the lake of Ordon._

Both Link and Zelda nodded and without another word, Ordona waved his tail and sparkles flew out of it. The sparkles flew towards Link and Zelda, going around in a circle. After a few moments, Link and Zelda were transported into Zora's Domain. They looked around, Link familiar with the place so he knew where exactly they were. Zelda looked at him and smiled when he took her hand, leading her to where the water was. Zelda assumed they were already in the domain, for they then approached a big, wide lake where there were other fish-like blue people with fins on them swimming around. Link jumped in the water and Zelda squealed, covering herself when water splashed on her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she called out to Link. She jumped into the water and then resurfaced, finding Link just resurfacing as well. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Zelda began to laugh in delight, quickly becoming dizzy from him spinning her. Link noticed her eyes going a little daze and decided to let her go, which she responded to by leaning against him, closing her eyes tightly to stop the dizziness. After a few moments it went away and she looked up at Link, finding him looking down at her, concerned. Zelda smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips onto Link's for a short kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said, giving him a smile. Link smiled back and held her to him, placing her on his back as he began to swim. Zelda laughed and she quickly placed her arms around Link's neck tightly, having the best of fun. After a few hours of swimming, splashing, and jumping in the water, enjoying their time together, Link and Zelda got out of the lake and went outside, sitting on a little spot outside of the domain to dry themselves. Zelda sighed as she leaned her head against Link's shoulder, who placed his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him.

"Did you have fun?" Link asked, looking down at Zelda, who looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes, I did." Link smiled and kissed her head.

"Good," he said. "I always have fun here too. Sometimes I take Colin with me and we have a terrific time. I'm glad you wanted to come here. It relieves me of my stress, even from my journey." Zelda gave him a small smile, placing her hand on his chest, pausing to look up at him.

"It must've been awful having your friends be taken away from you," Zelda said slowly and quietly, also choosing the right words. She didn't want to hurt him. "It takes a lot of courage of what you did, Link. Not many men would've done that, not even my guards for sure!" Link grinned at that. Oh, he knew about her guards. Whenever he went in Castle Town in wolf form, the guards would scream and run off.

"To tell you the truth, I was actually scared," he admitted in a whisper, pressing his forehead against Zelda's. "But I had to be strong. Not for just me, but for my friends. They were the ones in need and I had to help them. I mean, I'm not the one to just leave them be if they're in trouble."

"I know you're not," Zelda whispered, brushing a bang from his face. Link smiled. "You're such a caring person, Link. I know you more than anyone."

"And I you," Link said, bringing Zelda into a kiss. She smiled against his lips and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissing him back. Link pulled her closer to him and leaned her against the umbrella that they were using for shade. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking her for entrance of her mouth, and she happily opened her mouth wider. She gripped the collar of his Ordon shirt when she felt his tongue slide in her mouth, a good tingle feeling of their tongues touching inside her stomach. Zelda giggled as Link ran his hand through her hair, leaving cute kisses at her jaw and her neck. Link smiled against her skin and pressed his face into her neck, holding her close to him. It was these times that Zelda enjoyed her time with Link even more. He always made her feel whole and…complete, even if it meant just a little kiss. She loved it how he held her. It was so comforting.

Zelda leaned her head against Link's and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Zelda," Link said, his voice muffled by her neck. Zelda let out a little laughed and Link looked up, a grin on his face. Zelda climbed on Link's lap and placed her head on Link's shoulder and her hand on his chest. Link's arms automatically went around her lower back and held her firmly so she wouldn't let go.

"This has been the most fun I have ever had, Link," Zelda sighed happily, her eyes watching the sunset. Link, who was too watching the sunset, looked down at Zelda for a few seconds and then back at the sunset.

"Does it beat than paper work, suitors, and corsets?"

"Oh yes. It does." Link laughed.

"I'm glad," he said, kissing her head.

And so, they watched the sunset together, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Zelda watched from the gate at the ranch as Link fed the goats with his shirt off. She couldn't help but notice how well built his chest was. It was so toned and so…touchable. And his abs…they were truly wonderful. Zelda wished that she had known he was so fit earlier, for she wouldn't of have hesitate to touch his chest through his clothes, though she knew that he'd get extremely hot. And it would of have not been proper at the time, not to mention if her father ever heard about that she would most likely get a scolding. But who cares about being proper? Zelda certainly didn't. As long as Link was with her, then she was happy.

Zelda tilted her head to the side to get a better look of his chest…but only to be caught by Link himself. He was surprised to see her but happy at the most. He looked around to see if Fado was around and when he saw the coast was clear, he jogged his towards the side of the fence that Zelda was standing behind.

"Hey, Zel-" Link stopped suddenly in his greeting to Zelda, realizing that she was in a daydream and was happening to be looking at his chest. A smirk crossed Link's lips as he looked down at his chest and then at Zelda. "Zelda?" Link waved a hand in front of her face, causing her to jerk back. Link laughed and Zelda blushed red as a tomato. Smirking once again, Link spoke. "Like what you see?" All Zelda did was look at him in utter disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she asked in light surprise, putting a hand to her chest. Link leaned against the fence he was standing by.

"My chest," Link answered, motioning towards it. "You Like?"

"Link Avalon!" Zelda exclaimed, her eyes wide. "That is rather a personal question to ask someone." Link raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked and Zelda nodded. "And looking at my chest while I do work isn't?"

"Why Link, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were accusing me of checking out your chest."

"Well, Zelda," Link began, mocking her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I am. Your eye sockets were nearly popped out." Zelda let out an "Hmph" and turned around, beginning to walk away. Link grinned and jumped over the gate, managing to reach her before she could be gone too far. He grabbed a hold of Zelda's arm and turned her around, pulling her to him until she was bumped up against his chest. Zelda blushed and looked up at Link, her eyes sparkling. "I love you." Zelda smiled for no reason and leaned up, pressing her lips against Link's, not that he complained. He simply wrapped his arms around her, his left arm on her lower back and his right arm on her upper back. Zelda snaked an arm around his neck, the hand of her other arm running in Link's hair gently.

Fado, who was just walking out of the barn with more goat food for Link to feed to the goats, looked around for when he didn't see the young lad anywhere. He found him at the gate, locked in a sweet kiss with Zelda. Fado chuckled and shook his head, setting down the bucket of goat food and causally strolling towards the two, which the gate now seemed open; probably because Link unlatched it by accident when he jumped over the gate. Fado closed the gate to the entrance and locked it. Link apparently heard it, for he quickly broke the kiss and whirled around to the gate, looking down at it. Fado laughed slightly and Link looked up, a small smile on his lips.

"Go and have your day with Zelda, Link!" Fado shooed. "Your week break isn't over yet. You still have another six days left or so. Why even come here to help out when you're on your break?" Link shrugged sheepishly. "Off you go then!" Link laughed and took Zelda's hand in his, leading her down the path. Zelda looked behind her as the two walked off and waved at Fado, who waved back. Smiling, Zelda turned her head back around and grasped Link's upper arm.

"Yes, Link," she said, referring to Fado's question. "Why come here when you're on your break." Link chuckled.

"The way we all know Fado, he can't work at the ranch without me," Link replied. "He can't handle the ranch by himself very well and he owns it!" Zelda laughed at that. "I'm the best one in Ordon that can help him out, next to Rusl, of course. We help Fado quite often together when we can, sometimes Colin will help out too." Zelda grasped her other hand on his upper arm.

"Probably because you're _so_ strong…"

Link shivered as Zelda ran her hands up and down his arm. Link smirked and stopped their tracks, pulling her to his bare chest. He pulled her head to his chest and caressed her hair as he rocked them back and forth. He knew she was flirting with him; he could tell by the tone of her voice whenever she did flirt with him, and now it was time to make her feel touched.

He had been wanting to so it for a while now, but the previous times when he had his moments with Zelda he just couldn't do it. For one thing sometimes it was when they were just friends and Link kept reminding himself that who he and Zelda were. Though now that they were courting and engage, Link found many moments to make her feel touch, though they were usually interrupted or if Zelda fell asleep or was needed back at Uli and Rusl's for help.

"Yes, but they are reserved for one person and one person only," he whispered. Zelda looked up at him in, curious to know who this 'person' was. Though she had an idea who it was so she smiled small. "You. I'll always protect you, Zelda. Never you have to fight for yourself because I'll fight and defend for you and your honor. Just knowing your safe and alright is the best thing that you can give me, along with your hand in marriage, of course." Although Zelda laughed quietly she was touch by his small speech and kissed his cheek for it.

"That is rather so sweet of you," she said. Link smiled and held her closer to him. "Link, you don't have to say nice things to me, nor do you have to buy me anything, not even jewelry. They all don't make me happy, and you know that very well...Though...it does make me smile at your sweet words, but I know you love me and that all I need. Just you and your love. You don't have to say this treacle, inquire things about me."

"But I mean every word," Link said. "As long as we've know each other, was I ever known to let you or anybody down?" Zelda laughed and shook her head. Link was the one to willing to do anything for anyone, even if he didn't like or know the person. It was one of the main reasons why Zelda loves him."Exactly. I especially won't let you down now that you're to become my wife. I'd be a bad husband if I did."

"You're so caring, Link," Zelda said, pressing her face to his chest. "It makes me fall in love with you more and more."

"My goal is being completed then." He smiled when she laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. He once tried to write a song about her and her flawless but it didn't turn out too well. But he was thirteen at the time and most thirteen-year-old boys couldn't write songs very well. But Link…ever since he was sixteen, he wrote songs and short stories. Some of them won awards. Perhaps he could write a song for Zelda sometime. He knew what exactly to put, he just had to think of it. "But you know, you're caring too, and that makes me love you even more as well."

"Looks like we have something in common." Zelda pulled away and gave him a sly grin that plastered on her face.

"Oh darling, we have more things in common. More than you can believe. Why do you think that we are to be married? Because its fate and the goddess' believe that our love for each other will last." He saw tears at the corner of Zelda's eyes and wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Zelda. You know it's true. The triforce of Wisdom and Courage fit together like a…" Link thought for a moment and when he did thought of something, he smile. "A ring." Zelda gasped and Link fingered the engagement ring on her ring finger. Zelda looked down as well, her eyes following her hand as it was picked up and brought to Link's lips, a gentle kiss planted on it. Zelda's lips quivered and she threw herself in Link's arms, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You always know the right things to stay to me," she cried, her body shaking with sobs. Link held her tightly and just kissed her head, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I love you so much, Link. I can't wait until we get married."

"Nor can I, Zelda," Link murmured, pressing his cheek on her head. "Our wedding will be just the way you want it to be. I wouldn't have it any other way because I know your taste and I would love how our wedding would be even if you planned it yourself and wanted to surprise me."

Zelda sniffed and pulled away slightly, rubbing her eyes. Link smiled and kissed away the remaining tears. Zelda giggled and kissed him on the lips. She smiled at him and pulled him in a hug, both of them sighing at their love for each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too.

Yes. It was going to be impossible to break those two away.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry about changing the chapters. I'm looking over chapter two as we speak now and I will upload it as soon as I can. I'm going over to my sister's in about 22 minutes or so and I won't be back in three hours (at one). I'll send the chapter to myself and see if I can work on it from my ipod touch. ^^ Got it on Christmas Eve. Don't you just love it when you get to open one present before Christmas? Teehee! Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? Please review.**


	2. Dinner With Uli And Rusl's

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I apologize for my delay of a chapter in like...two months. It's just, at first in September I got saved and some things mixed up with two of my friends but now I have them back. :) Thank you, God. Things were going good after that until I had a major's writing block on **_**all **_**my stories! The next day I found out that God wants me to read the Bible know and get stronger so I won't get distracted by writing all the time and not read the Bible. After a week or a few days later or so; I don't really know how long, I slowly was able to write. But as for this fanfic...nothing came into mind. Like, I had ideas for a roleplay that me and Maria could do but I just thought 'No, it's not good enough' so I just deleted the roleplay. I thought of doing this chapter last night but I don't really write my best at night so I just deleted at what I had and now, I decided to write the chapter.**

**Other things have been going on with me as well so that's why I haven't updated in a while too. I have issues with my sister, who gave birth to her second baby Sunday night and such. Please understand that I do love to write this story, roleplaying it from the previous chapter or so, but I'm actually writing this. I would never give up on this story, though I have thought of doing that for a moment but that was probably because I was upset or so. But I'm not going to get on it so don't worry. Thank you to those who have been paitently waiting for this chapter and I love you all.**

**God Bless you.**

**From your author,**

**LinkxZeldalover**

* * *

"Good evening, Link."

"Hello, Rusl."

Zelda perked up right away as she picked up her head from her desk, straining her ears to hear the conversation. She had been in her room all day, waiting for Link to come over. She had gotten a message from Colin that was from Link, saying he was going to be coming over later on, but he wasn't really detailed. So Zelda sat at her window all day, waiting and waiting for Link to come over. Not since the trip to the ranch she hadn't seen Link, and that was a little over two weeks ago. Zelda was starting to get worried if he was sick or if he forgotten about her or if he was just done with the engagement with her. Zelda was relieved to know that he hadn't left when she got the message from Colin.

After waiting a few hours at the window, missing lunch and snack time, Zelda went over to her desk and started to draw. She was just starting to feel down that she might see Link later than the evening.

"And how are you doing today?"

"I'm just fine. I need to make a little something for me and Zelda. It requires about our marriage."

Zelda grinned and hurried out of her seat at her desk and quietly ran towards her door and pressed her ear to the door to get a better hearing. Excitement flooded within in her about the 'little something'. Zelda had always loved gifts and surprises; there was no doubt about that. But she loved it even more if it was made or given by Link. "Oh, of course!" she heard Rusl said. "Come on down to the smithy room; you can make what you need to down there."

"Thank you, Rusl."

Zelda then heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her door, which was in the hallway. Zelda almost lost her balance and gripped onto the wall, hoping the she wouldn't fall right on the door, for the door would open right up and she would get caught red handed from listening into someone else's conversation. But luckily she managed to get her balance back and let out a breath, thankful that she didn't fell. If she did then that would be certainly embarrassing. Zelda blushed a tiny bit at the thought and kept her ear on the door, listening carefully. When the footsteps sounded like they were close enough to her door, she pulled away from the door and opened it, grinning as she saw Link and Rusl just walking past her door. She stepped out of the doorway and watched as Link and Rusl walked.

"Link!" she exclaimed mirthfully, running towards him. Link and Rusl stopped their tracks at the sound of Zelda's voice and turned around. Link smiled when he saw Zelda and caught her easy when she tripped. She would've fallen if Link hadn't rushed towards her and held out an arm for her, which she dropped on. Link wrapped his other arm around Zelda and hoisted her up against his chest.

"Whoa!" Link said. "You must be more careful next time."

Zelda giggled at what just happened. She looked up at Link and started to laugh, while Link gave her one his loving grins, a small laughter rumbling out of his throat. After a moment Zelda calmed down and twisted herself from Link and stood up straighter, turning herself to Link. She smiled and jumped at him, pulling them in a hug. Link was surprised at the sudden hug but he smiled nonetheless and hugged Zelda back, wrapping his left arm around her upper back, just below her shoulder blades and his right arm around her middle back.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked, taking her time to wrap her arms around his neck and to smell his scent. He smelled like outside and the smell of soap. She loved that smell. "I thought you weren't coming until late!" Link chuckled and kissed the side of her head, not daring to pull away. He'd been aside from her too long.

"I couldn't stand not being by your side for another minute," he replied. Zelda pulled back a little, her arms still wrapped around Link's neck. Zelda smiled, touched and near to tears at his words. She pulled Link gently in a kiss, where her lips fit just right against his. Link cradled Zelda against him as they kissed the slow but sweet kiss. Rusl stood there, smiling as he watched Link and Zelda kiss. He found them as his own children, seeing as Link had no parents and Zelda needed a real father. He knows Zelda only little but he found her as a daughter to him. Rusl walked past them and into the main room, giving them some time, where Link and Zelda kept kissing.

Zelda tilted her head to the side in attempt to deepen the kiss and it worked. Link's lips pressed more firmly against hers and his hand went from her back, to her shoulder, to the side of her nape and into her hair, which were precisely loose from her braids. Link ran his fingers carefree and thoroughly through her hair, stopping at the back of her head where he began to slowly massage it. Zelda gripped onto Link's shoulders at the feel of the massage and she let a small groan escape her lips at the feel of it. It felt amazing and wonderful. She didn't want him to stop; it was soothing for her, which was why she secretly whined when Link pulled his lips away from hers and pressed his face into her neck, both of them breathless from the spectacular kiss.

Zelda's chest rose and fell as she tried to regain her breathing. She slowly opened her eyes when Link pulled away but closed them again when he pressed his face into her neck. She could fell his hot breath panting against her skin and it ran shivers down her spine. But it was a different shiver. She felt like she wanted more and that she didn't want Link to stop and that she hadn't gotten enough of the kiss. Zelda didn't know what the feeling was, nor did she ever felt it before. Zelda was utterly confused and could only washed it down with a sigh as Link tightened his arms around her. Zelda put her hand to Link's head and caressed his hair, softly pulling at the strands of hair and then letting them go and doing it again.

Link chuckled and pulled himself from Zelda, his hands sliding to her waist. He stared down at her and kissed her softly on the head.

"Now tell me the real reason why you're here," Zelda said, as if the kiss was just nothing, but it was something to her. Link grinned.

"I think you already know, you little sneaky princess," Link jested, poking Zelda's nose with his pinky. Zelda smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Because Rusl and I were just walking past your room when you came out," Link started. "Also I heard running footsteps from your room."

"But my room is in the hallway!" Zelda exclaimed. Link laughed and crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face. "How could you possibly of heard that?"

"You can't be quiet, Zelda." Link laughed once more when she scowled. "Oh, come one, Zel! You know you weren't quiet as a child."

"Hmph!" Zelda grumbled, turning her back to him. "I'll have you know, Mr. Avalon, that I can be quiet when I choose to." Link raised an eyebrow.

"Does that not include being sneaky, listening into other people's conversations?" Link questioned, un-doing his arms to take a step closer to Zelda back. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulling her up against his chest. "Because, for a princess, it is impolite to intrude on other people's conversations." Zelda bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh at his comment. It is impolite for a princess? Zelda felt like baffling out her laughter; it was just so funny! What did it matter to her that she was being impolite or in a playful way? She didn't care about being polite or impolite. She certainly didn't care about being a princess. "What would your father think if he found out that you were acting like this?" Zelda nearly let out her laughter but held it.

"That I'm not who I am than I lead on to him." Zelda turned her head to her side and looked up at Link. "I've been living and acting like a fake my whole life, Link. Do you understand that I wish to not bother with being royalty any at all whatsoever?" Link shook his head.

"You don't have to bother with royalty when you're in Ordon," Link said, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Just when you're in Hyrule. I know how much you don't want to live a royalty life so I try my best to not think you as a princess. But Zelda, even in Ordon everyone knows who you are. You can't just put a cloak on and expect people to not know who you are. Even a small village as Ordon knows who you are."

"I know that, Link," Zelda told him, nodding her head. "It's just…my father always wants me to act like this some girl with royal blood in her to act like a princess who is willing to do whatever anyone wants. And I'm-"

"But you're not like that…" Link finished for her slowly, his eyes intently staring into hers. Zelda nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "I hate pretending who I am not. It's frustrating."

"I know it is," Link said, trying his best to soothe her. He began to rub his hand up and down her back. "But in Ordon, you don't have to pretend to be anyone. You can be yourself." Link smiled. "And that's you being my friend, my lover, and my fiancée."

Zelda, who had her eyes narrowed, picked them up and looked back at Link. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're too sweet," she said earnestly. "Thank you, Link." She turned fully towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled to himself.

"Have I flattered you?" Zelda laughed.

"Yes," Zelda replied. "Yes you have."

"Good then." Link kissed Zelda head and then pulled away from her. He turned her around so she was facing him. "I have to go." Zelda frowned.

"Go? Now?" she asked, wishing that his visit was longer than she expected. Link shook his head, telling her not to worry.

"I'll still be here," Link said, smiling at Zelda's relieved and happy expression. "I'll just be down in the basement."

"The smithy room?" Zelda questioned with a raised eyebrow. Link nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm going to be working on something for us."

Zelda right away grinned at the sound of Link making them something. Link had come to know that she adored gifts. She was just so cute when she was excited. How her eyes would light up, how a grin would spread across her face and how her whole face just light up at the sound of a gift. It was certainly cute, Link thought. She looked like a five year old that wanted a cookie.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, her voice filled with excitement. She was nearly jumping out of her skin. Link let out a laugh when he saw her battering her eyes innocently.

"I think you already know," Link teased before giving her a peck on the lips. "If you need me, just come by in the room, alright?"

* * *

"Link?" Zelda peered at the a jar door. She saw Link at a small counter, banging a hammer at small pieces of golden medal. His back was turned to her back but through his clothing she could see his back muscles reflexing at the hits he did at the medal. Zelda bit her lip, her knees going weak. She nearly drooled at the images of how he looks like with his shirt off. He was absoutly handsome. Zelda shook her head, telling herself to snap out of it. Zelda regained her composure and stood up straighter from leaning out a little of the doorway. She raised a finger to the door and knocked her nuckle on it. "Link? May I come in?"

Link stopped in mid-swinging and turned his head around. A smile appeared on his face and Zelda giggled at the sight of smoot on Link's face. Sweat glisented on his head and neck and knew that he was most likely his chest; it was the main part of his body that sweat the most. Zelda felt heat rushing in and looked over to the left, finding that there was a stove on, heating up and up by the minute when coal is put in it. Zelda looked back at Link, finding that he had turn his head back around and was putting the hammer away. He turned to her and wiped his hands on his spare clothing. Zelda was quite surprise to him dress in a loose-fitting mens shirt and trousers and for his wearing were boots. But it made him more handsome.

"Of course you can," Link said, walking towards the door. He opened it wider for Zelda could step in. "If you get hot then you can open up a window. Sometimes it gets over-bearing hot in here." Zelda nodded and walked in, Link closing the door behind her so the noises as he worked wouldn't bother the others in the house.

Zelda looked around the room. It was a small, big enough to be a basement. On the left and right side of the room were black smithing tools hung on the wall from small hooks. In the back corner were bags of coal and to the left back corner was the stove, where the heat came in from. The walls were painted a peach color, almost peach as a sunset. Zelda thought it was lovely. Over on the right front of the room was a small desk, where there was a holder that held pens and pencils and little pieces of paper.

Link looked at Zelda and smiled at her admiring the room. He saw a stool chair at his desk and went over to get it. He then brought to the counter where he had been working and sat it beside where he was standing before. Link then walked towards Zelda and took her hand, leading her towards the stool. Zelda smiled, allowing Link to do so. She sat on the stool and Link stood by her right side. "Have you came to watch me?" he asked, a sparkle in his eyes. It didn't seem to bother him that Zelda had interrupted his working, and not by a minute he was bothered by her. Zelda grinned.

"No," she said, shaking her head. Link frowned in confusion. If she wasn't there to watch him work, then why did she came to the basement? "I came to see you." Link's frowned turned into a smile and he hugged Zelda's against him, placing a kiss on her head.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to," Link said, letting her go after a moment and picked up the hammer. "I was starting to want some company."

"Good thing I came then." Link turned his head to her and leaned in, putting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "Good thing."

Link went back to work, hitting the two golden medals with the hammer. Zelda thought he was rather good at it, at how much he knew and what to do. After hammering the pieces of medal to circles, a shape as a O, Link took them and went to the edge of the counter and with using a thing to hold them, he dipped them in some pit of something. Moments later he pulled it out and the O's were now a full golden color. He went to the other edge of the counter and dipped them in a pit of water, the sound of sizzling filling the room. Zelda assumed it meant it was cooling down and once the sound was only slightly making the noise, Link pulled the holder out and took a towl from his trouser pants. He sat the down down on the counter and then the O's, where he dried them. He took them off the towl and put the towl away in his pocket. Link shrugged his shoulders to relax some of the tense muscles in his shoulder blades.

"What are you doing now?" Zelda asked, watching Link pull open a drawer from the counter. He pulled out a container filled with something; Zelda couldn't make it out. It looked like they were jewls and they looked posivtivly real too.

"I'm putting the diamonds on the rings," Link replied, sounding like he was concentraiting hard. He opened the container and pulled out seven so said diamonds. Six were small and one was a little bigger than the other ones. Link went to the right side of the room and took a tool from the hook. He then went over to the counter and proceeded on with the rings he spoke of.

After man moments, Link was done. He swatted his sweaty locks from his face and then carefully took the rings, as if he didn't do it carefully he would break them. He took one from his hand and held it in front of Zelda. She gasped in amazement, putting a hand to her chest. The ring was a nice color of gold, almost like a sunset yellow. There were three diamonds on each side of the ring and in the middle was the bigger diamond.

"Oh, Link," Zelda said after a few minutes. She slowly took it from Link and inexpected it. "It's wonderful! It's beauitful! It's-"

"You're wedding ring," Link interrupted Zelda, his tone soft like he was talking to an infant. Zelda adverted her gaze from Link, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. Zelda looked down at the ring and then at Link before giving him a small smile, emotion pouring inside of her. She wanted to take Link's face in her hands and bring his lips to hers. His lips were just so kissable. Zelda loved the why how they formed when he smiled. She always favorited his lips, even at the age of thirteen. She, however, was unaware that she was staring at his lips when she meant to stare in his eyes.

Link was just cleaning up the counter from the tools and suppilies he had pulled out that were needed for the rings. He didn't noticed that Zelda was staring at his lips when he first turned around, but he realized it when he turned back around and picked his head up, catching Zelda's eyes on his lips. A smirk slowly made it's way to Link's lips and it turned into a full smirk. He stopped what he was doing to his hammer and sat it down, leaning his elbow against the marble counter. "Since when the princess of Hyrule has eyes for a man's lips, beyond a man like me with my noble status?" That broke Zelda from her daze and she jumped the slightest, blushing when Link laughed.

"I...uh...ah..." Zelda tried to say but her words just stuttered, unable for her to talk. Zelda took in a deep breath and then let it out, calming herself from being so flustered. "Forgive me, Link...I...well...I just went into a daze. I didn't realize I was looking at your lips. Not that I don't want. It's just...well...your comment made me a little flustered."

"So...you do want to look at my lips?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened. "I mean, no! I mean...oh..." Zelda looked down, her cheeks turning a nice shade of red. Link grinned, enjoying himself. He had never seen Zelda like that before and seeing her like that...it was quite amusing for him, though he imgained that it must've been really embarrassing for Zelda. She was the one that was stuttering and was blushing red as a tomato. Link let out a small laugh before taking a step closer to Zelda and lifting her head up with his finger.

"You're beautiful," he breathed. Zelda smiled, blandish by his comment. Link slowly leaned in, closing his eyes in the process. Zelda closed hers when Link's lips met hers. It started out slow and sweet; just taking their time to have their moment. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist, pulling her to up to his chest. She nearly dropped the ring she was holding so she sat it on the counter before she could. Zelda loved the tasted of Link's lips. They were salty and sweet, a perfect mixing of taste for lips.

Their mouths opened and closed as they gave each other pecks of kisses. Link, though, was not getting enough so he placed his hands on Zelda's waist and propped her up on the counter. Zelda gasped in his mouth but she was too distracted to even do or say anything, or even pull the way. But it was then that Zelda felt that feeling she had felt earlier in the hallway. It urged her to deepen the kiss, to have the kiss become more passionate. It was like Zelda wasn't getting enough even when the kiss was starting to speed up. But Zelda controled herself; she didn't want to seem like the one to get out of control.

She felt Link's tongue running across her bottom lips, making her clung to his shoulders at the feeling of it. She oblieg, however, and Link's tongue slide in her mouth. Zelda loved the weird yet wonderful feeling of their tongues dancing around with each others, the dance of love. Link tightened his grip on Zelda, becoming breathless a few moments later. He pressed her head closer to his so that he could kiss her even more, wanting more kisses from Zelda. Kissing her was amazing. But finally, after a long moment, he broke away from her and pressed his face into her neck, both of them breathing hard.

Zelda wove her hands into his now damp hair. It was all sweaty earlier from the heat that the stove caused but now that the fire was dim, it had cooled down a little. Link breathed into her neck, smelling her scent, smiling as he did so. He suddely found it very hot, for his cheek felt warm, as if he was blushing.

"I don't know about you," Link bega, taking a pause to take a deep breath to calm his breathing down. "But I find it indubitably heated in this room."

"Oh good," came Zelda's heated, breathless, yet sweet and innocently reply. "I thought it was just me." Link put a small kiss on Zelda's neck, earning a shiver from her. He grinned against her skin.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"W-W-W-Well..." Zelda started, her shaking with her stuttering words. "I-It depends on w-what you mean by that." Zelda gulped down a deep breath and then let out a shudder breath. "I mean, it was nice and all...a good feeling, that is. I never felt a wonderful feeling like that-"

"Zelda," Link interrupted her, picking his head up, staring into her eyes softly and intently. "You don't have to act polite with me. You're not in Hyrule; it doesn't matter to me if you act polite or not towards me. Just tell me...what did you feel at the kiss? What do you feel?"

"At this very moment?" Link nodded. "Well...when you kissed my neck, it felt rather wonderful. I had a odd feeling in me; a feeling that didn't want you to stop. And when you kissed me...I didn't want you to stop either." Zelda blushed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Link smiled at her. "And I...I wouldn't mind you doing it again either." This time she blushed a deep shade of red, even the tips of her ears turning pink. Link stood there, looking at her, smiling smugly. Zelda ducked her head down so Link wouldn't see her blush face but it was brought back up by Link lifting her chin.

"Truthfully Zelda, I didn't want to stop," Link said. "But I didn't want things to get out of control." A thin line formed on Zelda's lips, slowly turning into a sly smile.

"Well then," she breathed out quietly, biting her lip at how close their lips were now. Link was leaning over towards her, their lips only inches away. It sent shivers down Link's spine when her breathed pounded against his face. "I suppose you should be more careful of what you kiss." Link quirked an eyebrow and leaned back a little, in secret placing an arm around Zelda's back, his hand clasping her waist. Zelda, feeling his hand, looked down at her waist and then at Link, raising an playful eyebrow. Link shrugged and swung her to his other side and then dipped her.

Zelda was surprised by Link's action. She stared at him quizzically, almost dumbfounded. Link smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips onto Zelda's neck, earning a startled gasp from her lips. Link smirked against her skin, pepping kisses all over her neck. Zelda gripped his shoulder, her insides turning inside out. She shook in his arms, shivering from his kisses. He had kissed a senstitive spot on her neck and she accidently let out a moan, though it was quiet. Link chuckled at hearing and kissed the spot again, and then repeatedly, Zelda moaning and writhing under his kisses.

"Link," Zelda said, putting a hand on his chest. She was almost panting from the kisses on her neck. There was one spot on her neck that just brought shivers down her side and made her knees grew weak. Even the slightest touch on it made her crazy. Her father used to tease her with that spot when she was younger; he would tickle her and Zelda would giggle and then he would do it again. "Link, please stop."

Link did so, looking down at her. He smiled at her; she looked so cute with her cheeks flushed. Link un-dipped Zelda but kept his hand on her waist and his arm behind her back. Zelda looked down, brushing back a strand of hair that got out of her braid and in her face. Link pursed his lips, staring at her for a moment. "You should be careful what you tell me," Link told her, Zelda turning her attention towards him. "I'm not deaf or shy or not; I can't resist your female charms."

"Well, you should be careful where you kiss me." Zelda held up her head, her nose in the air, pretending to be a First Class woman. Link laughed and grabbed her chin, smiling lovingly at her. Slowly they began to lean in for a kiss but the door to the smithy room made them quickly pull away, Uli standing at the entry way with a smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready," she told Link and Zelda, who nodded, trying to get rid of the blushes on their cheeks. "Link, will you be staying for dinner? I made extra in case you were." Link looed up and nodded.

"Of course," he replied, wrapping an arm. "It has been a while since I've seen Zelda, either of you, in fact. It'd be pointless if I wasted it and went home." He kissed Zelda's head.

Uli smiled and then walked off, leaving Link and Zelda to laugh at themselves. Link cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"I'll be there in a moment," Link said. He kissed Zelda's cheek, who nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

After washing up for dinner, Link and Zelda helped set the table and brought the bowls and plates of food. Rusl sat at the front of the table, Colin sitting by him and then Uli sitting by Colin, holding the baby girl. Link and Zelda sat by each other across from Rusl, Colin and Uli. The food looked quite delicious. In one bowl was mashpotato's and in another bowl was corn. Then in another bowl were peas and on the plates were roast and different sauces for the roast. Small glasses stood next to the silver wear that were by the plates, it yet to be filled with a liquid. Rusl stood up and went into the kitchen to get drinks.

"What do you want for drink, Uli?" Rusl called out, poking his head at the entry way.

"Water will be just fine, dear." Rusl nodded and walked towards the table and took Uli's glass.

"And how about you, Colin?"

"Orange juice please," he said. Rusl looked at Link.

"Link?"

"I'll have what Colin is," Link said, giving the young boy a smile when he grinned. Rusl smiled and looked at Zelda.

"How about you, Zelda?" he asked.

"Water will be fine, thank you," Zelda said politely, giving Rusl a smile, who laughed.

"Water?" he repeated, taking Zelda's glass. "If you drink water and eat light longer then you'll go far from being peite! You'll be small!"

"And that's just how I like her," Link said, pulling Zelda closer to him and kissed her head. Zelda smiled and turned her head towards Link, placing her hands on his face and kissed his cheek. Colin made a revolt face.

"I'm not even eating and I feel like I have to puke!" Zelda pulled away from Link and she and Link laughed. Rusl went into the kitchen to get the drinks. Uli then let out a gasp, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" she exlaimed. Link looked at her, concerned.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot Melondy's bottle," Uli said, flushing in embarressment. She looked towards the kitchen. "Rusl, can you get the bottle for me?"

"I'll get it," Zelda offered, standing up. Uli looked at her and smiled.

"Why, thank you, Zelda," she said. Zelda smiled and walked towards the counter and took the bottle. She walked towards Uli and handed it to her, who thanked her. Zelda sat down and Link put an arm around her shoulder. Zelda looked at him, smiled, and then leaned against his side. After a few moments Rusl walked in with a tray of a carton of orange juice, apple juice and two glasses of water. He sat the tray down and put one of the glass of water by Zelda's silver wear and put the other glass of water by Uli's silver wear. He then sat down at the table and poured the orange juice in Colin's glass and then handed the carton to Link, who poured the orange juice in his glass while Rusl poured the apple juice in his glass. Link and Rusl then put the carton of orange juice on the tray.

"So, have you two thought up a wedding date?" Rusl asked when they started eating, Uli feeding the baby the bottle and taking a bite out of her roast. Link and Zelda who, were taking a bite out of their food, stopped when Rusl asked them the question. Link and Zelda looked at each other for a moment before they looked Rusl. Link chewed a few more chews before he swallowed his food while Zelda did the same.

"Well..."

"Oh," Rusl looked up. "I see." Link nodded and looked embarrassed by not having a wedding date yet; Zelda looked down at her food, slowly takes bites her mashpotato's. Rusl laughed. "It's okay; Uli and I didn't had an wedding date after we have been engaged for a couple of weeks." Zelda looked up and smiled, continuing with her food. "But you know, Link, you wouldn't want your engagement too long."

"Oh?" Link looked up from the the roast he was taking a bite of. "And why is that, if I may question?"

"Well, being engage is nice and all but being married is even better," Rusl said. He put his arms around Uli and Colin. "Why, if I didn't of have married Uli, then I wouldn't be this happy." Rusl kissed Uli's head, then Colin's, then baby Melondy. Link and Zelda smiled at each other and then at Rusl. "If you truly love Zelda, then you're marriage will last."

"I don't think I can love Zelda even more than I do," Link replied, looked down at Zelda, who looked up at Link, in the middle of her chewing. Zelda smiled and placed her head under Link's chin, who rubbed his hand up and down his arm. Rusl and Uli looked at each other, smiling.

"Awww, that's sweet," Uli commented softly, putting a hand to her chest. She then slapped Rusl's arm. "Why didn't you ever say that to me when we were engaged?"

"Hey!" Rusl exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "I've said that too you many times during our engagement."

"Oh really?" Uli raised an eyebrow. "Name three times you have." Rusl was silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "Rusl!"

"I don't know on the top of my mind!" Link chuckled and took a sip of his orange juice, amused by how Uli and Rusl bickered. Uli shook her head, a smile on her face and took a bite out of her roast.

* * *

"And then I pushed Beth out of the way!" Colin sat down as he finished telling Uli, Rusl, Link and Zelda about how he saved Beth and got kidnapped from the green monster. Uli clapped her hands in delight and Zelda smiled, leaning in Link's arms, who had his arms around her. After dinner Rusl cleaned the dishes and washed them while Uli put the baby down for bed. Link, Zelda and Colin gathered around the parlor room, Colin sitting on the chair and Link and Zelda sitting on the couch. Rusl ruffled Colin's hair and hugged him to him.

"That was very brave of you to do, Colin," Zelda stated, earning a blush from Colin.

"Indeed," Link agreed, nodding. "You earned a medal for that, Colin, and I know just how to make one." Colin sat up straighter from slouching in the chair. He grinned.

"Really, Link?!" he exclaimed with excitement in her voice. Link nodded and Colin got off the couch and ran towards him and hugged his knees. "Thank you!" Colin pulled away, still grinning.

"You're welcome," Link said. Uli then stood up the armrest of the chair and walked towards Colin.

"Come along, Colin," she said, walking towards the hallway. "You need to get ready for bed." Colin followed her.

"Okay."

It was silent for a moment, Link whispering Zelda about how beauitful she was. She giggled here and there and Link would grin. It was one point he started nibbling on her ear and Zelda had to push him away from her to stop him, at least her remembering that Rusl was in the room. "Link, stop," she said, unable to contain her fits of giggles. Rusl chuckled when Link smiled and pulled Zelda closer to him. He then stood up.

"Well," he started, Link and Zelda looking towards him. "I better get to bed." Link nodded and then Rusl walked towards the hallway. "Night."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it couldn't of been longer; I got stuck at the dinner part a little; with the bickering. I really need a co-writer besides Maria. Please, I can't do this fanfic by myself; I didn't ask Maria write some, though.**

**So, did you like it? Please review.**


	3. Hormones, They're Out Of Control

**A/N: I bet you're thinking 'OH MY GOSH! She actually updated!' XD Yes, I know! It's a shocker, isn't it? But yes! I updated! I apologize for my late update. It must be over a month since I updated or something like that. At first I had a family problem but I believe it's okay now. And I'm also getting a lot of ideas for stories so don't be surprise when you see a couple of LinkxZelda stories being posted. Anyway...here is the third chapter.**

* * *

"Zelda?"

Zelda looked up from the book she was reading. She was outside of Rusl and Uli's house, sitting on their porch steps, reading a book she found in the nightstand. In front of her was Colin, his arms behind his back and a shy expression on his face. Zelda put the bookmark in the book, closed it, and then set it to the side.

"Yes?" she asked, standing up.

"Um…I was wondering…" Colin paused for a minute, too shy to even finish his sentence. Zelda chuckled, waiting for him to continue. Her eyes traveled to his wooden sword in his hand that he held nervously and walked down the steps of the porch.

"You want to do a sword fighting lesson with me?" she guessed. Colin nodded and Zelda smiled, pulling out her own thin sword from her stealth that she had on her back. "Of course, Colin. I would love to." Colin grinned a breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on!" he said, now in his usual happy mood, staring to run off towards Talo and Malo's house. "I know a good place to do it at!" Zelda laughed and ran after him. Soon, they were at the side of Talo and Malo's house, where there was a big lake by it, which was how she and Link got back from Zora's Domain. Colin stopped his running and Zelda did before she could run into Colin. The young boy turned to her and pointed towards the dock.

"You stand by here and I'll stand where you are."

"Okay," Zelda chuckle, going over to the dock, only a few feet from it. Colin stood where she was but only to find that it was a little far away. He jogged a few steps towards Zelda, who laughed.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They pulled back their swords and had them clang against each other. And then… it was action time. Colin tried to swat at Zelda but didn't succeed because she did a back flip. She giggled when Colin stared at her in amazement, but they soon went back to parrying each other, dodging each others aims, though at times coming close to actually getting hit.

"You know…" Colin frowned. "You have a pretty thin sword, Zelda. I'm afraid that my sword is going to break yours." Zelda laughed.

"Don't worry about that," she said. "This sword is made out of fine medal. I doubt a wooden sword will be able to break it." She earned a smile from Colin.

"Okay then!"

He tried to aim for her leg, but Zelda quickly bent down and blocked it, their sword clanging across from one another, the tips of them touching the ground. They looked at each other and Colin grinned, pulling away from her. He walked backwards a couple of feet and then ran to her to swat at her, but once again was blocked.

"I have to admit," Zelda began as she spun around in a circle to block another of Colin's attacks, her braids flying around her. "You are pretty good with a sword there." Colin smiled.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad to hear it from such a person as yourself."

"But it's true!" Zelda tried to reason. "Your father must be handy with a sword."

"He is." Colin nodded. "He and Link. They teach me how to sword fight. Link teaches me to do back flips and all those cool tricks while my dad teaches me the tricks of sword fighting. They're both good at it, really, and I can almost beat my dad at it!"

"I'm sure Rusl is very proud of you," Zelda said laughter in her voice. She gave him a warm smile. The boy smiled back.

"I think he is."

After many parry attacks, dodging, and ducking, the sword fight was finally settle. It started off with Zelda trying to fight off his sword. They were clang together and she and Colin were trying to fight off each other's strength of each other's swords. Zelda, by now, was standing at the edge of the dock, and she almost slipped. She was so busy trying to put her footing back on the dock that she didn't noticed Colin doing the spin attack. And when he did, Zelda's sword flew out of her hand and to the side, leaving her to fall in the water.

Colin cheered in victory and a few seconds later, Zelda resurfaced and spat the water out of her mouth. She smiled at Colin, giving him thumbs up to let him know he did good. Colin grinned.

"Zelda?"

Colin gasped and looked behind him. He whirled towards Zelda, frantic. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "It's Link. If he finds out that I attacked you to the water, he wouldn't like it!" Zelda smiled at the young boy's distress. "Please don't tell him!" Colin, not knowing what to do, stealth his sword and jumped in the water, swimming off. Zelda bit her lip to hold back her laughter as she watched Colin.

"Zelda!"

Zelda whirled around and smiled to find Link sitting at the edge of the dock, a concern expression on his face. "Hi, Link," Zelda greeted, giggling slightly. She swam towards him and held out her arms. Link chuckled and smiled, getting the hint, and grabbed her waist, her arms going around his neck. He pulled her out of the water in success and sat her down beside him. He pushed back a wet strand of hair that got out of her braid and kissed her head.

"Are you alright?" Zelda smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, Link," Zelda assured, kissing his cheek. Link smiled and helped her up.

"It's just… I came to Rusl and Uli's to visit you and you weren't there. And I suppose, without thinking, I got a little-"

"Worried?" Zelda finished for him with a laugh. Link blushed and merely nodded.

"You can say that," he said. Zelda smiled and shook her head. Link responded to that by slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her body closer to his. "You can't blame me, you know. A fiancé worries when they don't see their gal anywhere." Zelda smiled when he said 'fiancé' and placed her head on his chest.

"Say that again," Zelda said in a soft voice, closing her eyes. Link looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Say what again?" he asked, his voice matching hers. Zelda opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Fiancé."

"Fiancé," Link said with a grin. Zelda grin as well and kissed him on the lips. "My beautiful fiancé." Zelda cupped Link's face in her hand and brought his face to hers until their lips were only inches away.

"My handsome fiancé," Zelda whispered, earning a goofy smile from Link. At the same time, Link and Zelda pulled each other in for a kiss, both chuckling at their actions.

Nearly after a minute or so, it began to get a little hot for Link and he thought that was the heat. But when Zelda running her hand through his hair, he realized that it wasn't the heat. Link shut his eyes tightly and backed her up against the side of Talo and Malo's house. Zelda clutched to Link's shoulders and tilted her head back, only able to close her eyes and enjoy it.

Link, noticing the advantage to kiss her neck, did so. Zelda pressed her back even more at the stomach tingling of Link's lips on her neck. Link smiled against her skin, happy to have that kind of effect on her. But instead of continuing to kiss her neck, he moved his lips to her lips and began to kiss her. Zelda didn't mean to but she groaned and broke away from the kiss before it became out of control.

Link gasped for breath and looked at Zelda, a little disappointed that she stopped the kiss. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her, the very drips of concern dripping in his voice.

Zelda giggle softly at his most concern. "You were beginning to get carried away," she told him clearly.

"I was not," he protested. "We were merely basking in each other's love. That was not getting carried away with it." Link smiled at her. Zelda offered a smile back before letting a shiver go down her spine.

"You cold?" Link asked with a little worry in his voice, inching closer to her.

"A little bit." Zelda shivered.

"Well it's no wonder, you're all wet. How did you end up in the water anyway?" Link questioned, wrapping his arms around Zelda's body, trying to warm her up, not caring if he got wet himself.

She let out a giggle, remembering what Colin had asked her. He had asked her not to tell on him. She was not about to do that. "I was trying to catch some fresh air by the dock and I slipped, falling into the water."

Link eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure that is what happened to you?" Zelda looked up at Link and nodded her head.

"Really?" She gave him another nod. Link opened his mouth to say something but something caught his attention. His eyes darted to his left, finding Zelda's sword at the edge of the lake. He looked back at Zelda.

"You sword is over there," he said, removing one arm from her and he pointed to the thin object.

"I tossed it aside when I fell in," Zelda told him.

Link raised his brow. "What are you hiding, Zelda?"

"I'm hiding nothing, honest," she replied, shivering once more. "I'm cold."

Link wrapped his arm around her immediately, trying to keep her warm. "Come on then, let us get you back to Rusl and Uli's house. You need to change those clothes of yours," Link told her gently. Zelda's only response was to nod.

Link released her momentarily to grab her sword from the ground. He handed it back over to her. "Thank you," she whispered, sheathing it and then hugging herself for warmth.

Link quickly held her in another hug. "Let's go," he said. "You can take a nice bath and while you do that I will make us some hot coco."

"Thank sounds lovely," Zelda smiled, "but is that the only thing that can keep me warm?"

A sly smile plastered itself over Link's facial features. "What are you thinking, Zelda?"

"Oh, nothing, my dearest fiancee," she answered innocently, a sparkle shining in her eyes. "Just ideas to keep me from getting cold. I cannot think of any, can you?"

"Zelda..."

"Come on, Link, I want to hear your ideas," Zelda teased, battering her eyes.

Link tugged her closer to him and put his mouth to her ear. He sighed in defeat. "After the hot coco, I can lavish you in warm kisses. I can hold and, if both wish it and be careful, I can touch you. I can whisper sweet nothings to you that will make your entire body tingle in a warm sensation," he said in her ear, all the time whispering.

Zelda giggled childishly.

"How does that sound?"

Zelda looked up at her fiancé with bright eyes. "That sounds wonderful," she beamed.

"Shall we test out this strategy?" Link asked cunningly, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Zelda smirked back. "I am afraid I do not understand, my fiancé," she said perking up her lips.

"Oh really?" he questioned, spinning her around in his arms. "Let me show you then." Link lowered his mouth to hers and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

Zelda moaned against his lips and melted in his touch. She brought her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. She sighed as Link broke away. "How about now? Are you still cold?" she heard him say.

"A little." Zelda smiled.

"Well that is nothing a bath and a few other nice things can't fix," Link smirked, and captured her lips once more. They kissed shortly and then went their way to Rusl and Uli's house.

* * *

After taking a nice bath and dressing in simple clothes, Zelda proceeded out of the wash room and into the parlor room, where she was getting her thin cloths to tie her hair in braids that she left them last. She found them and not only that but Link as well, sitting on the sofa, two mugs of hot coco on the coffee table in front of him, where the cloths were at. Zelda smiled when Link patted a seat next to him. She did so and put her hair in her three braids as Link took the mugs and held one out to Zelda as she tied the braids. After she was done, she took the mug from Link, pulled her feet under her on the sofa and leaned against Link, who responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"This is quite comfortable," Zelda mused, taking a sip of the coco. Link looked down at her after doing the same thing, licking his lips.

"What is?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Drinking hot coco or cuddling?"

"Mmm…" Zelda looked thoughtful for a brief moment. She then decided not to keep Link waiting on the answer. "Both." Link smirked.

"Well, you know, there is a third one too…"

Zelda looked up at him rather curiously. "Oh?" she asked. "And which one is that?"

"This," Link said before bending his head and pressed his lips onto hers. Zelda smiled against his lips and smoothed her hand up Link's chin, urging him to deepen it. Link did so and he sat down his mug, as did Zelda, wrapping her arms around Link's after doing so. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and held her petite frame against his body as they kissed.

Link slide Zelda up on his lap, her hands grasping his shoulders, moaning in the process as Link slide his tongue in Zelda's mouth. Excitement filled within in the former princess whenever Link did that, and it always brought tingles to her being. Never had she French kissed any man before, especially the one she loved, and that was Link. Their first kiss was truly wonderful and at first, Zelda was nervous about the kissing thing. She thought that she wouldn't be a good one, that she would mess up the kiss or kisses, that she'd embarrass herself. But as it turns out, Zelda seem to be an alright kisser and was used to kissing Link.

Finally, the two broke away, panting and breathing heavily. They stared at each other, weary and light headed from their kiss. Link dropped his head on Zelda's shoulder and pressed his face into Zelda's neck, his hand slowly running up and down on Zelda's hand.

"Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a good kisser."

Zelda laughed and she felt Link grin against her skin. She heaved out a laughter of sigh and pulled back, her eyes locking on Link's. He smiled up at her and slide her off his lap, him scooting closer to her and drawing Zelda in his arms.

"So…" Link began, fiddling the engagement ring on Zelda's finger. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Zelda confirmed. Link smiled.

"Good," he said. Link kissed her head. "I'd hate for you to still be cold." Zelda smirked at that.

"But more of a reason for you to kiss me." Zelda winked. Link laughed.

Link eyed her lips. He tilted his head to the side and eyed her lips for a minute longer before he leaned in and kissed her to prove Zelda's point. She giggled and placed her head on his chest, smiling at the feeling of Link's arms tightening around her. "But I don't think that'll make a difference because I'll always kiss you here." He kissed her cheek. "Here." He kissed her head. "Especially here." He kissed her lips, Zelda chuckling at his comment. "And here." He kissed her neck. "Those are the most places I will kiss you. And also…you should watch out for yourself. I could sneak up behind you and sneak a kiss from you."

Zelda smiled.

"Sounds exciting."

* * *

Zelda groaned as she was awoken from her slumber. The sound of pebbles hitting a glass window filled her ears. Zelda weary picked up her head to look at the window beside her. To her surprise she saw a small pebble hitting the window. Sighing, she got out of bed and stumbled over to her window, gasping at who she saw.

"Link?"

The young man smiled and weakly waved. He was soaking wet from his head to his feet. It was then Zelda realized it was raining. Thunder confirmed her thought and she quickly unlocked the window. She opened it and Link stepped in, closing and locking the window when he got in. He then turned to Zelda and brought her in a hug. Zelda was quick to wrap her arms around Link to hug him back.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda's voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I wanted to see you," Link whispered, kissing her head. He broke away from her and smirked. "You see? Not even the pouring rain can keep me from you." Zelda laughed and placed her hands on his clothed chest. She looked down at it thoughtfully.

"You're wet!" she exclaimed, going to the other side of the room to her closet. "Here, let me get you some clothes." She opened the door and stepped in it, hoping to find some men clothing for Link. Luckily she did a few minutes later of looking and stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind her. She threw them to Link, who caught them easily and she turned around as he changed out of the Ordon shirt and pants.

"But seriously, Link." Zelda frowned. "Why are you here? It's a down pour outside. You could get sick."

"That's the least of my worries," Link said, pulling the shirt that Zelda gave him on and pulling down his wet pants and kicking them to the dresser. He pulled on the pants that were given to him. "I know how you can be during thunderstorms so I had to see if you were okay." He walked towards her and turned her around. Zelda smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I was asleep until you woke me up." Link smiled sheepishly and pulled her in his arms. He knew by the next thunder she would jump, and that's what exactly happen. "But perhaps it wasn't a bad idea for you to of have visit..."

Link let out a laugh and led her to her bed, having her lay on it. He walked around the bed and got on the other side. He slipped under the sheets, welcomed by Zelda once he laid down. She placed her head on his chest and took his hands as another thunder was heard, follow by lightening. She let out a gasp and shut her eyes tightly, whimpering the slightest. Link chuckled and kissed her head.

"Shhh," Link soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "It's alright, Zelda. The storm isn't going to hurt you, and if it were it would have to go through me first." Zelda looked up and smiled.

"You're always here to protect me," she whispered.

"Always," Link whispered back. Zelda placed her head back on Link's chest and snuggled up to him.

"I always had fear of thunderstorms as a child, and I still do. Obviously." The last part Zelda muttered and Link smiled. "The particular reason for it, I don't know. I suppose it's because of all those stories that I heard at the palace as a child." Link raised an eyebrow.

"And what kind of stories exactly?" he questioned. Zelda shrugged.

"People getting ill, people getting struck by lightening..."

"Ah." Link nodded. "What a happy thought to help children." Zelda scoffed in agreement and grinned.

"I know, right?" she joked. "It's like they want you to fear the rain."

It was silent for a moment…until another thunder went through. This time it was a loud one, which caused Zelda to yelp and wrap her arms tightly around Link's waist, burying her head in his chest. Link responded by tightening his arms around her and placing his chin on her head, his eyes narrowed. If only there was some way to help Zelda, to ease her fear, to make her feel at least a little bit better…and perhaps there was. A small smile graced Link's face as he lifted his head and bent it down to look at Zelda.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Zelda looked up instantly and he knew from there that she loved stories when she nodded her head eagerly, her eyes sparkling. Link laughed and sat them both up, Zelda's back leaned on one of Link's arms. "It all started before the children were taken by the monsters..."

_Three weeks ago…_

_Link whistled as he stood at the edge of the dock by Talo and Malo's house. There was a cat nearby when he cam to the dock but it ran a few feet away from him when he came over, and was currently to the left, watching Link carefully like a hawk. Link looked at the corner of his eye, finding the cat still doing that. Link shifted his feet and rocked on his heel and his front foot. His fishing rod was already in the water and he was holding the fishing rod, waiting for a fish to grab onto the hook._

"_Hello Link!" he heard a cheerful voice. Link looked behind him and smiled when he saw his mentor, Rusl, walking up to him. When he was beside Link, he patted him on the shoulder. "And how are you?"_

"_I'm fine," Link answered, his eyes on the fishing rod in the water. Rusl nodded at his answer and noticed when he saw Link using the fishing rod. He grinned._

"_Ah, I see you got the fishing rod!" he exclaimed. Link nodded. "How are you liking it?"_

"_Very well, thank you," Link said, smiling. "Colin sure is good with crafting." Rusl nodded his head in agreement._

"_Yes, indeed he is," Rusl said, placing his hands on his hips, looking at the fishing rod thoughtfully. "He says he wants to be like you when he grows up, yet he wants to be a blacksmith too." Rusl shook his head. "I don't know if you can be two things at once."_

"_Of course you can," Link disagreed. "You're a husband and a father and a good man. That's three things."_

"_Okay, okay, you go me," Rusl laughed. "But it really depends on what he means by wanting to be like you."_

"_I think he wants to do the things that I do," Link said, letting out his thoughts._

"_And probably to have your courage." Link raised an eyebrow._

"_I have courage?" he asked, clueless. Rusl laughed at Link's confusion and nodded._

"_Yes, my boy, you do." Rusl smiled. "You dare to live right next to the forest, you climb very high tree's to get the children's lost toys, you even jump up behind Epona sometimes when you get on her! Something that I wouldn't do."_

"_Yeah...well...I suppose I'm just adventurous.." Rusl nodded, his hand on his chin._

"_That you do, Link. That you do." There was a pause and after a moment of watching the fish in the water, Rusl got out of his daze and patted Link on the back. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Link."_

"_Okay, bye, Rusl." Link waved to Rusl as the older man walked off. Link turned back to the fishing rod. He tilted his fishing rod to the side and sighed when no fish came near the fishing rod. He was just about to pull it out of the water when he felt a tug. He grinned and began to pull at the rod to lift it out of the water, but the rod got tugged back in, almost half way in the water. "What the- AHHH!" Link didn't get to finish his sentence; he was pulled forcefully in the water._

_Link resurfaced, a fish in his mouth. He swam towards the dock and spat the fish out. He placed his hands on the edge of the dock and was starting to lift himself out of the water when the cat ran towards the fish and took it, running off to Sera's shop. Link stared after it, a priceless shock expression on his face. His hands slipped and he fell in the water again._

Zelda stared at Link as he finished his story. She bit back a laugh and just snickered, pressing her face to Link's neck, planting a kiss on it.

"I thank you for not laughing," Link commented. "The others laughed when I told them and-" Link stopped his sentence when he felt Zelda's body begin to shake. He looked down at her, confused. Was she…crying? He heard something muffled by Zelda, though he can almost tell it was laughter. He quickly pulled away from her, finding that she was laughing. Very hard. "Zelda!"

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, giving Link a sweet look, her laughter slowly subsiding. "It's just…" A laugh. "It's so funny!" She burst out laughing, not even jumping the slightest when thunder roared. She dropped her head on his shoulder and shook her head, becoming breathless.

"Okay, we all know it's funny," Link said, his voice slightly bitter and no amusement.

"I'm sorry." Zelda stopped, kissing Link on the lips. "Forgive me?"

"Hmm…" Link seemed teasingly thoughtful before he turned his head away, pretending to be upset. Zelda giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "I don't know. I'm rather upset." Zelda got out from Link's arms and he looked at her as she did so. She crawled in front of him, between his legs. She placed her hands on his chest, them traveling up to his shoulders.

"Can I do anything to make up for it?" She did that oh-so-adorable pout and Link had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. She brought her lips to his neck and began to kiss it softly, causing him to shudder and unable to talk. "I'll do _anything_." She lightly nipped at the middle of neck, causing him to moan very silently and closing his eyes.

"Zelda…" Link tried to reason, quickly out of his teasing state. Zelda pretended to go on with his joke a little longer and kissed all over his face. Link tried to kiss her back but her lips were moving to fast over his face so he could only sit there, numb from the kisses that Zelda was giving him.

"Yes, my fiancé?" Zelda asked ever so sweetly as she pulled away from Link, her hands on his back, grazing her nails, pleased to get a moan from him. Link smiled at her when she said 'fiancé'. It felt good to be call that, especially from Zelda. It was like his dreams were coming true by what she said. Zelda looked at Link through her eye lashes and battered her eyes. Link laughed and pulled Zelda on him, their lips pressing against each other's.

Just after their lips pressed against each other's, thunder started again, only to have Zelda grip Link's back. Link winced at the pain from her finger nails and slowly pulled her hands away from his back. He held her hands in his and let her grip his hands tightly as she could. Link didn't mind her gripping his back, but when she dug her finger nails in his back it hurt just a little bit. He knew Zelda was frightened by the storm and let her grip his hands tightly. He didn't complain; he let her do what she wanted to do with his hands. Even if it was biting them. Trying to soothe her, Link slide his tongue in her mouth, her doing the same.

Her lips felt tight and he could feel her that her body was tense. "Come on, Zelda," Link whispered against her lips. "Don't be scared."

"It's scary outside," she whimpered in a small voice like a small child, breaking away from the kiss and pressing her head into his chest.

Link smiled and held her closely. "Zelda, there is nothing to be afraid of. That I can assure you," he told her gently.

Zelda scoffed against his skin. "Of course there is something to be afraid of," she said. She gave his body a tight squeeze as the sound of thunder was heard and then lightning was seen. "Look at it outside." Zelda did not dare to look out the window, but only point to it instead with a shaky hand.

"What about outside?" Link asked, lowering her hand and hugging her to him.

"It's scary," she stated.

Link chuckled softly. "No, it's not," he rebutted. "It's very nice outside."

Zelda looked up at Link in disbelief. "How could you say something like that?" she asked in shock. "It's horrible and terrifying outside."

"Zelda," Link began, a sigh following after. "Would you listen to yourself for a second? You keep saying outside. The storm is outside. You are inside. The storm is not going to get you from the inside because it's outside. It cannot hurt you, therefore you should not be afraid of it." Link whispered the last part, bringing his hand to Zelda's hair and started to caress it.

"Really?" she looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Really," Link confirmed with a smile on his face as he lowered his lips to hers. He could not grasp the fact at how cold her lips seemed to be. He resulted in kissing her feverishly in order to warm her up and brighten her spirits. He pulled the covers that had fallen off of them back over them until they reached their chests. Zelda wrapped her arms around him and eagerly kissed him back. Link smiled as Zelda seemed to be forgetting all of her worries.

The thought seemed to have crossed his mind too soon. There was a loud bang and Zelda's entire room lit up for a few seconds. Zelda broke off the kiss and jumped up in the bed, the blanket coming off her and Link, completely terrified.

"Zelda," Link chucked. "You're safe. I promise."

"You aren't helping," she muttered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. "Stop it." She moaned, instantly giving in to his touch.

"Then don't be afraid," he smiled devilishly, continuing his assault.

"I suppose if you stay with me like this I really won't have a reason to be afraid." Zelda smiled against his touch.

Link chuckled as he slowly made his kisses travel up her neck to her jaw bone. "I can do that," he assured her, eagerness and excitement in his tone.

There was a flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Zelda jumped and then shook in Link's arms. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and looked at Link, giving him an apology look. "I'm sorry," she said in quiet tone.

Link propped himself above her, stopping his kisses for the time being. "What do you need to be sorry for?" he asked in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't believe you have anything to be sorry for, you silly girl."

"I'm still afraid," she mumbled, ignoring his playful tone.

"Don't worry about that," Link said, brushing back a few strands of hair that fell from her braids and in her face. "I think all you need is a little bit more of a distraction." Link moved forward, pressing his lips jawbone.

"I like distractions," Zelda purred. She wrapped her arms around Link's neck and forced him closer to her body.

"You like distractions, do you?" Link smiled crookedly.

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. I like it especially when I am distracted by you."

"Who else would you be distracted by?" Link questioned her, jealousy starting to rise in him.

"No one really, I suppose," Zelda said, not noticing Link being tense. Link loosened up when she answered. "Just hurry up and stop teasing me."

"Oh," Link laughed lightly. "But I like teasing you." He leant down and finished kissing her jaw-line and then proceeded to kiss her cheeks.

Zelda moaned in pleasure. "Link, please just kiss me," she begged. She turned her head to his lips. She heard Link laughed as he grabbed her chin with a free hand and held it in place. He stopped her kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah," Link said, shaking his head and wagging a finger at her. "Only I may do the kissing at the moment. No lips until I decide to do so."

"Link!"

"You're so cute," Link said, smiling down at her. His eyes were bright and playful against the gloomy light of the storm as it continued to rage on outside. Link noted that it seemed to be bothering Zelda less and less and she became more focused on capturing his lips with hers.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, completely flustered.

"What is it, Zelda?" He chuckled in amusement.

Zelda let out a pout before speaking. "Kiss me, please," she whined, aching for his feel.

"With pleasure." Link leaned in to kiss all over her face, besides her mouth.

"On the lips!" Zelda cried. She reached up, wrapped her arms around Link and pulled him down. She caught him off guard as he easily fell on top of her. Zelda was too happy to claim his lips all to herself once more to even notice Link tumbling on her.

"I can't believe you were withholding me from that, Link," Zelda said with a frown. They had parted for a moment to catch their breaths.

"To be honest," he gasped, slowing regaining a steady breathing pace, "I can't believe that I lasted that long not kiss your tantalizing, gorgeous, beautiful, sweet, pink lips." He dipped down and kissed her again.

"I like it when you flatter me," she whispered against his lips, flushing.

There was yet another flash of lightning, followed by another loud clap of thunder.

"Don't get to used to it, Zelda." Link winked, kissing her cheek. "You didn't flinch." He smiled.

"No, I guess I didn't." She smiled back brightly. "I was too busy thinking of all of the other ways that you could flatter me."

Link raised a brow. "Who said I would want to flatter you?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Me," Zelda whispered, bringing him down for yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Zelda sighed as she sat down, looking around her in awe. Link looked at her, smiled, and then crawled towards her. He placed his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured, putting his face in her hair, smelling the scent of her.

"I love it," Zelda said, pulling away and smiled. "Just like how I love you." Link smiled brightly at that, almost grinning.

The two were in a little secretive spot that Link had found a couple of years in Ordon. It was in a middle of the forest that's right by Link's house; Faron Woods to be in fact. Mostly there were trees and leaves but there were some bushes with little, red flowers, sometimes their petals falling from it, which Zelda had yet to notice. The trees weren't that big but it was tall enough to shade things from the sun during daylight, thanks to the leaves and branches on it. The leaves on the trees would blow and sometimes fall when a soft breeze blew through the forest, creating a whistling noise from the bushes and leaves.

Link had told Zelda he had not told anyone about it, not even Ilia, and they were good friends. Zelda thought that he must've trusted her to not to tell anyone about it. He said that it was their own secret spot that they could spend together at for alone time.

"I thought I should show you it. We can use it as our time to be alone with each other," he had said. Zelda thought it was a wonderful idea and promised she would keep the promise, and she intend to keep it.

It was until then she noticed the roses and gasped, putting a hand to her chest. "Oh my!" she whispered, her eyes stuck to the rose bush. "Those roses are simply beautiful!" Link looked behind him and grinned. He stood up and walked over to the bush, Zelda watching the whole time in confusion as he took the bud off the stem. Link inspected it and nodded, pleased. He went back to Zelda and sat down by her. Smiling, he placed the rose bud in her hair, just above her ear. Zelda blushed but smiled at him.

After a few moments of silence, Zelda leaned against Link and looked up at him, her face full of curiosity. "Why did you bring me here? Is this a special occasion?"

Link looked down, a odd sparkle in his eyes, but a good sparkle. His hair blew slightly at the wind, the two, thick sides of his hair pieces framing his face. Zelda had to admit; he was pretty darn handsome and the more she looked at him, the more she loved him.

"No reason," Link replied simply, shaking his head. "But…there is something I want to give you."

Zelda's eyes turned from curious to excitement at the sound of the "gift". Link laughed as Zelda sat on her knees and looked at him, already the excitement getting to her. He bit his lip from laughing when she tilted her head to the side, her eyes sparkling.

"A present?" Zelda asked, her voice soft. "For me?" Link chuckled.

"Well, who else?" Zelda laughed. Link, not wanting her to blow like a fairy spinning around in circles, put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. It seemed like it was big enough for a necklace and that excited Zelda even more. Never had she gotten a necklace from anyone else. Usually, when she got a necklace, one of the guards would ask sophistically what she wanted, which would ruin it for her and she wouldn't get excited about getting the necklace. Who would want a gift to be already known? It ruins the fun.

Link held out the box to Zelda, who slowly accepted and looked up at Link's eyes. He nodded for her to open it as if it was just a sword he was giving her but inside; he was boiling to know what she thought of it. Zelda laughed, looked down at the box and then opened it, gasping what was inside of it.

She gently pulled it out, afraid that she was going to break it, and let the chain hang from her fingers. On the silver chain was a metal piece of a blue butterfly. Most of it was dark and light blue, little white diamonds pushed in on the material, and the outside of the butterfly was silver. Zelda looked up at Link, near to tears.

"Oh Link…" she whispered as Link took it from her and got behind her. He pushed her long braid over her shoulder and clasped the necklace on Zelda's neck. She looked down at it and fingered it, loving how it shone in the moonlight. "I-I don't know what to say. It's beautiful!"

Link kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm glad you like it," he said. He kissed her neck again and a couple more times to tease her. At that she giggled and looked at him, taking his chin in her hand and kissing his lips softly. "Made by yours truly…" At the last part, he muttered softly, making Zelda's eyes widened in amazement.

"You made this?!" she exclaimed, gawking at him. Link smiled sheepishly and merely shrugged. "If you can work this well as a blacksmith, then why you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it wasn't a big deal," Link said, kissing her neck again. "I mean, it's not all that good."

"What? Of course it is!" Zelda said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Link, you have another talent than using a sword. You can craft medal. Some people can't even do that; they'd have to have a pretty good imagination to do it."

"And I guess I have that?"

Zelda nodded. "More than I can think of." She looked down at the necklace and brought it up. "It's like you captured an actual butterfly and turned it into metal and added some jewels to it."

"They're diamonds, actually," Link corrected, his throat becoming dry. Maybe it was because that Zelda was giving him all these comments about his blacksmithing, which he thought he was horrible at, or maybe it was because how good she smelled. The rose scented perfume she was wearing reached his nose and it made him burn for her.

_Stop it Link!_

"Actual diamonds?!" Link nodded. "My goodness, Link! That must've been a fortune to buy."

"Not really," Link said. Zelda raised an eyebrow and Link smiled. "Remember? Rusl's basement?" Zelda then blushed, embarrassed by herself.

"When did you made it?" she asked. Link looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered.

"Before my journey," he said, giving her a weak smile. "I meant to give it to you but me changing into a wolf kind of changed it." Zelda giggled and Link smiled. "But I meant to give it to you."

"Thank you, Link!" Zelda kissed his cheek and then hugged him, and he hugged her back.

_Oh, you're smooth, Link._

_You know what would please her even more?_

_NO! Don't cave in, Link. Don't cave in. Your little hormones are getting to you. Don't cave in._

Link shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He jumped slightly when he found Zelda sitting in front of him, her arms placed around his neck. He gave her a confused look. When did she change into that position?

"What are you-Mmm!" He was interrupted when Zelda pressed her lips on his, kissing him hard and passionately.

_No, Link. Remember, you want to keep this relationship going; you don't want to ruin it._

At that, Link gently placed his arms around Zelda's waist and kissed her back softly, disappointing Zelda but she kept kissing him.

_Good boy._

_Oh please! You're treating him as if he was a little boy, trying to get a cookie. Come on, Link. You know you want to. Obviously, Zelda wants you to. What's the harm of doing it?_

_How about a thing called pregnancy?_

Link's eyes burst open and he stopped kissing Zelda, although Zelda continued to kiss Link, even trying to get him to kiss her.

_Ever heard of that? _

Link slowly pulled away and Zelda frowned. Her eyes showed concern as she looked at him, noticing his troubled expression. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. Link swallowed.

"We should stop." was his answer.

"But Link!" Zelda protest, putting a hand to his chest, making him flinch, yet his hormones rose. "I want to thank you for the necklace." Zelda smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. "It's not like we're going to do anything else."

Knowing Zelda would keep her word as a princess, he let her pulled him into a kiss and this time, he fully placed his arms around her, their kiss slow at first, but speeded up a little after a couple of minutes.

_That's right, Link. Kiss her. Every minute, it'll get passionate and then you'll ravish her._

_No! Don't listen to him, Link! He's trying to get to you._

_Will you stop being a goody tissue?_

_No, I won't because they should wait til they're married to do it._

_Well… maybe they should get married then!_

_They can't rush just because of their hormones._

_And why not? They've been friends for four years, don't you think-_

_**SHUT IT!**_

And at that, the two voices in his head stayed quiet. Until…

_Just do it._

Zelda put her hand at the back of Link's head, pressing it closer to hers, the kiss deepening. Link felt Zelda trying to push him down to the ground but Link didn't had any of it. Instead, he pulled away, both of them panting from the kiss. After a few seconds, Zelda leaned in to kiss Link again, thinking that their lips had enough separation but frowned when Link pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, confusion on her face. "Am I… unappealing to you?"

"What?" Link looked at her in surprise. He repeatedly quickly shook his head, grasping her face with his hands. "No, no, no! You're beautiful! Absolute stunning!"

"Then what's wrong?" Zelda asked, scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around Link's neck.

"I just think…" Link let out a sigh. "…that we're taking things out of control." Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusion written on her face. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"The kiss," Link began. "I think it was getting passionate."

Zelda chuckled. "Well…most kisses get like that, Link," she teased. Link laughed and kissed her head.

"I know," he said, nodding. "But Zelda, it would be improper if we took this kiss beyond the kissing stage." Zelda smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you ashamed to say that it's going to happen between us at some point?"

Link shook his head almost immediately. Zelda, now even more confused, opened her mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by Link when he pulled her in his arms. "No, Zelda," he said softly. "I can't wait for that. When we'll finally be married and that I'll be able to take you in my arms and make you mine. We'll be connect only then, connected intently." At that, Zelda blushed a nice shade of pink at the thought of doing that. "But small kisses can lead to big things, Zel, and I felt myself loosing control for a minute there. If I were to loose control and make you mine before our wedding, I would most certainly hate myself for it." Zelda looked up, a smirk on her face.

"And why is that?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Is it such a bad thought to think?"

"It depends on what you mean," Link replied. "I mean, if I were to take you before our wedding, I'd disgrace the villagers. Me, the hero of time, take advantage of the princess. Surly that is to disgrace the villagers and me. And most importantly…" Link paused for a moment, for he got caught in Zelda's beauty. Zelda snapped a finger in his face and he broke from his trace, continuing what he was saying. Zelda laughed at that. "It would ruin our wedding night."

"Well…" Zelda bit her lip. "I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do. But Link," Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and pressed her cheek next to his. "All we were doing was kissing. Can we not do that?" Link smiled and wrapped his own arms around Zelda's waist.

"Of course we can," Link said. "But if one of us starts to loose control, we have to pull away. Alright?" Zelda nodded.

"Alright," she smiled.

Link smiled and slowly leaned in for a kiss. "Link..." Zelda gasped as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

He laughed, having his lips roam over hers. "What is it, sweetie? Do my kisses disappoint you?"

"No, no," she stammered, trying to make him feel better. "I love your kisses." To prove her point she moved up to kiss him again.

"I love you so much," Link said. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her closely. He kissed her bottom lip. Link smiled, earning a moan from his lover. He pulled away softly and looked down at her gently.

Zelda gazed at him with a disappointed look. "Why did you stop?" she questioned, puffing out her lip in a pout.

Link chuckled lightly. "I'm staring at something rather beautiful," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "That necklace looks stunning on you."

Zelda blushed a deep shade of red. "I have you to thank for that," she replied timidly, avoiding his eyes.

"Zelda, look at me," Link said, reaching down and grasping her chin in his hands. He turned her cheek towards him and lowered her mouth on to hers. Link smiled against her lips as Zelda moaned eagerly in response to his touch.

"I love you," she whispered against him.

"I love you too, Zelda," Link said, once again kissing her bottom lip.

He tightened his arms around her and placed her head on his shoulder while looking down. She was blushing a little, her violet eyes had a sparkle in them, and she had a big smile on her face. Link felt proud; he had pleased her. _Keep your hormones to yourself. You can let it out when you and Zelda are married. _Link shook himself; he had almost got lost in his hormones. He had to bottle them in, even though inside he burned for Zelda like a Ordon dance party. Well… more likely a wild fire.

* * *

**A/N: That necklace in the chapter is actually a necklace given to me by a dear friend and her boyfriend. You see, I've known them for like four months or so and now I've known them for a year now (Semptember/October) and my birthday was coming up. (March 29th) They got a few nice things, really, along with a card and letters from each of them. I got a shell from them that they found and had someone do something to it. I forgot what it's called but it has pretty colors inside of the shell. I got a bracelet that say "Never Give Up On Your Dreams" or something like that, butterfly earrings, and the necklace. They are really close friends to me. Sometime happen to my friend (not the boyfriend) and I was always there for them, giving them advice, trying to calm them down. But yeah, I found them as a brother and sister to me. I haven't talked to them since her boyfriend was in the hospital, where I sent two E-cards from Hallmark (Hoops and Yoyo. XD You gotta love them!) I actually made her boyfriend smiled. That was like in June/July. I haven't talked to them since and hope to talk to them soon. If you want to read her stories, you can go to her profile. Her username is "Destiny's Daughter".**

**Thank you for listening to my long story and please review.**


End file.
